Love is Troublesome
by Sabaku no Uzumaki
Summary: Ketika cinta harus memilih, mana yang kau pilih?  Gelap atau terang?  Siang atau malam?  Keduanya penting, tapi tetap satu yang harus dipilih. Love is troublesome, tak dapat di tebak. Pada siapakah akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh? REPUBLISH w/ perubahan.
1. Because I Love You

**Because I Love You**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, POV, typo (s) dll**

**REPUBLISH, banyak perubahan di dalamnya**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Character : All character, with main character Hinata Hyuga**

**Summary :**

**Ketika cinta harus memilih, mana yang kau pilih?**

**Gelap atau terang?**

**Siang atau malam?**

**Keduanya penting, tapi tetap satu yang harus dipilih. L****ove is troublesome, tak dapat di tebak, dan sangat memusingkan. Pada siapakah akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh ?**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

_Mata onyx itu mampu menghipnotisku ke dalam pusaran yang entah mengapa aku tak tahu. Suatu perasaan menggelitik, menyerang kalbuku dan membuatku seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Mata onyx itu amat tajam namun kosong._

'_**Aku mencintaimu'**__ ucapku dalam hati , hanya di dalam hati._

_Mataku masih tak dapat lepas dari pemuda itu. Pemuda yang telah menyita perhatianku selama ini. Pemuda itu tengah berada jauh di bawahnya. Tepatnya di sebuah lapangan basket. Ia terlihat sibuk mendribble bola di tangannya. Sambil sesekali mencoba memasukkan bola itu ke ring. Aku kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini._

_Lelah. Itu yang kurasakan, ketika harus mencintai pemuda itu tanpa berbalas. Terlihat kali ini seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari sambil menyerahkan minuman ke arah pemuda itu. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia._

_Sakit, mungkin itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Walaupun ia sudah sering melihatnya, namun tak sekalipun hatinya kebal terhadap rasa sakit yang selalu menyerangnya. Untung saja ia kini berada di atap sekolah. Sehingga tak mungkin dua orang yang sedang diperhatikannya akan menyadari keberadaannya._

_._

**Normal POV**

"Hinata!" teriak seorang gadis manis dari kejauhan memanggil seorang gadis Indogo yang masih sibuk melihat ke bawah.

Terlihat wajah gadis berkuncir empat itu sedikit mengembung tak kala menyadari panggilannya tak di gubris gadis di depannya.

"Hinata!" teriak gadis itu sekali lagi, tepat di sebelah gadis Indigo itu.

"Ada apa Temari ?" tanya gadis itu akhirnya, setelah menyadari panggilan dari sahabatnya. Walaupun arah pandangnya tak pernah lepas dari pemuda raven yang sedang bermain basket di bawah.

Gadis yang bernama Temari itu tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh arti, ketika menyadari arah pandang sahabatnya itu.

"Sepertinya sahabatku yang cantik ini sedang memandangi pangerannya nih. ehm-. Awas lo ketahuan nenek sihirnya bisa mati kau Hinata."

"Aaa…" Hinata mencoba membela diri, tapi belum satu katapun keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Temari sudah kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau , aku lebih memilih Uzumaki di banding Uchiha itu." Lanjut Temari sambil bersandar pada pagar di samping Hinata.

"Tapi sayangnya kau sudah punya Shikamaru , sudahlah nanti dia marah lagi." Ucap Hinata malas mendengar sahabatnya itu menyebut marga Uzumaki.

Siapapun pasti tau bahwa Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Hyuga Hinata. Bahkan Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha High School, tau akan kisah itu.

_Blush_ , pipi Temari memerah , dan langsung meninggalkan gadis keturunan Hyuga itu. Baru saja tangannya akan membuka pintu di depannya Hinata sudah berlari ke arahnya sambil berteriak.

"Hei , tunggu aku!"

Tapi teriakan gadis itu tak di gubris Temari, ia tetap membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

_._

_._

"Temari teganya kau meninggalkan aku, dan apa maksudmu membahas si Uzumaki itu? Aku sama sekali tak menyukai pria berkumis kucing itu, aku hanya menyukai, enggg…." Cecar Hinata begitu berhasil menyusul Temari, Hinata terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, terlihat dari sikapnya yang menautkan kedua ujung telunjuknya, "kau tahu siapa, kan." Lanjut gadis itu akhirnya, dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Temari hanya tertawa dan tersenyum licik tatkala melihat gadis bermarga Hyuga itu mengomel. Sebuah kejadian langka melihat gadis berambut _indigo_ itu mengomel seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?" Ekspresi Hinata pun berubah menjadi manyun, hilang sudah semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah gadis itu tadi.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja melihat seorang Hinata Hyuga yang terkenal pendiam dan cool bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu di depanku." Tawanya pun semakin menjadi-jadi, hal langka bukan, melihat seorang Hyuga OOC seperti tadi.

_Blush_, seketika pipi Hinata memerah. Ingin rasanya kali ini ia ditelan bumi untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu.

"Kau juga aneh, wajahmu memerah ketika aku membicarakan Shikamaru. Atau jangan-jangan , Temari kau sudah pacaran dengan Shikamaru, ya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah innconect-nya.

"Argh, aku ke perpustakaan dulu." Jawab Temari sambil memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu semerah tomat masak itu.

"Sejak kapan kau suka ke perpustakaan ? Hmm…? " tanya Hinata menggoda sahabatnya itu. Ia tau kali ini sahabatnya itu sedang salah tingkah.

"Eng- maksudku kantin, Hinata." Jawab Temari terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ya sudah, aku juga akan ke perpustakaan. Bye." Ucap Hinata meninggalkan Temari menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

Suasana perpustakaan terlihat lumayan ramai. Ayame sang penjaga perpustakaan-pun tampak sedikit kewalahan menangani pengunjung perpustakaan yang ingin meminjam buku. Semua orang terlihat sibuk, entah membaca, meminjam buku, atau ke perpustakaan hanya untuk memanfaatkan _wifi_ yang di sediakan pihak perpustakaan.

Begitu juga dengan seorang gadis Indigo yang tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesekali gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

_"Kenapa pipiku memerah ketika Temari mengatakan itu , kenapa aku jadi malu ? Kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini ?Arrrggghh!"_ Sambil menjambak rambutnya. Beberapa orang di perpustakaan melihatnya bingung.

_"Benar kata Temari. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai Sasuke?" _

_"Kenapa bukan Naruto?"_

Buku yang dipegangnya hanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, tanpa tersentuh , pikirannya melayang. Ia terlalu bingung dengan yang namanya cinta. Hingga tak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut kuning memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Hinata-chan" Panggil pemuda itu akhirnya. Gadis itu terkejut tatkala menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aa . . . . Naruto ?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu, Hinata?"

"Hn" Jawab gadis itu tak berminat pada pria bermata _blue diamond_ itu. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu kemudian menarik kursi tepat di samping kanan Hinata. Terlihat sebuah komik di tangan pemuda itu.

"Kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau hanya melamun. Apa kau ada masalah Hinata? Enggg, kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ujar pemuda itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Keheningan yang dibenci pemuda itu.

"Tidak , aku hanya ingin sendiri. Maaf." Ucap Hinata sedikit ketus. Tanpa disadarinya ucapan itu seketika mengubah raut wajah pemuda di sampinya menjadi raut kecewa. Namun tak selang beberapa lama pemuda itu kembali memasang senyum andalannya. Sebisa mungkin tak menunjukan raut sedih-nya.

"Huffh , baiklah." Jawab pemuda itu akhirnya.

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah tidur-tiduran di sebuah kamar yang di dominasi warna orange. Beberapa pajangan dan foto menghiasi kamar pemuda berkulit tan itu. Pemuda itu tampak sedang memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sesekali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, wajahnya menyiratkan seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu.

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku ingat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Hinata, yup di sebuah taman sewaktu mereka kecil dulu. Pada saat itu aku baru saja pindah ke Konoha dan tinggal di sebelah rumah keluarga Hyuga dan belum memiliki satu orang teman pun. Saat itu aku tengah termenung diayunan taman, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bermain pasir. Gadis itu Hinata. Ia terlihat ceria dan tertawa lepas , lalu seulas senyum menghiasi bibir gadis berambut indigo itu . Senyum yang begitu lembut. Senyum yang membuatnya terpesona. Gadis itu mendekatiku dan tersenyum.

"_Salam kenal. Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" iya tersenyum manis padaku sambil mengulurkan tanganya._

Itulah awal mengapa aku menyukai gadis keturunan Hyuga itu.

"Aaaaah , mengapa senyummu begitu manis Hinata? Sampai-sampai membuatku tak bisa melupakannya…." Aku hanya bisa berbicara dengan foto-fotonya di kamarku.

_Foto-foto ? _

Aku adalah seorang photographer, kamera adalah hidupku. Setiap hari aku selalu membawa kamera SLR ku kemanapun, dan setiap saat aku hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk memotret seorang gadis manis pujaanku. Benar sekali, gadis itu **Hinata**. Seorang gadis bermata lavender, sebuah mata yang langka dan hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan Hyuga.

Semua foto itu kusimpan di sebuah ruangan yang sewaktu kecil adalah tempat bermainku. Terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan kamarku dengan ruangan itu, sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna biru dan kuning, yang dindingnya terpajang begitu banyak foto, baik hasil karyaku atau hanya sebuah foto kenangan, salah satunya foto 3 anak kecil, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Di kiri terlihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam menoleh kearah gadis bermata lavender yang berada di tengah dan di kanan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru samudra yang juga memandang ke arah gadis itu. Foto itu diambil sekitar 10 tahun lalu di depan pohon oak dan sang gadis membawa kotak perak.

Pikiranku kembali mengenang percakapan sebelum foto itu di ambil.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto , Sasuke tolong tulis harapan kalian di masa depan di kertas ini, ya. " Perintah Hinata seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada ku dan Teme._

"_Lalu setelah aku tulis, apa yang akan kita lakukan ?" Tanyaku penuh bersemangat._

"_Hnnn , benar untuk apa ?" Sambung anak bermata onyx di sebelahku ._

"_Kita akan menaruhnya di kotak ini dan membukanya 10 tahun lagi tidak 20 tahun lagi , jadi kita akan berkumpul di sini lagi. Sudahlah cepat tulis, Naru, Sasu!"_

"_Baiklah Hinata-chan."_

"_Hn."_

_**Flashback end**_

Aku masih sangat ingat apa yang ku tulis saat itu aku hanya tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya.

_'Aku berharap bisa selalu menjaga dan berada di samping Hinata'_

"Aishiteru Hinata-chan" aku menutup mata dan mendekap foto di dalam pelukanku.

_._

.

**Normal POV**

_._

_._

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di bingkai jendela kamarnya. Sesekali angin menerbangan rambut _indigo_ gadis itu. Mata gadis itu terlihat terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menggelitik pori-pori kulitnya. Sebelum akhirnya terlihat setetes air mata menghiasi pipi gadis Indogo itu.

.

**Hinata POV**

Rasa cintaku pada Sasuke itu muncul begitu saja, seiring waktu yang mewarnai persahabatan kami. Persahabatan sedari kami kecil, bahkan rumah kami bersebelahan. Selain aku dan Sasuke masih ada Naruto. Namun entah mengapa, Aku hanya jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Apa karena aku lebih dulu mengenal Sasuke?

"Sasuke apa kau menyimpan perasaan yang sama padaku ?" aku seperti berbicara pada diriku sendiri, hanya harapan belaka, terlalu berharap perasaan ini akan terbalas.

"Hufh" helaku. Menatap nanar ke sudut kamar, di sana terdapat foto kami bertiga (Sasuke , Hinata , dan Naruto) Aku berdiri di tengah mereka, Naruto merangkulku dan Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya dengan tangannya yang berada di kantong seragam SMP nya.

Dia terlihat tampan, kurasakan pipiku memerah karna memikirkan itu. Kembali memory itu memenuhi pikiranku.

**Flashback**

_Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami setelah tiga tahun menempuh pendididkan di Konoha Junior High School. Aku tersenyum memandang Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto yang sibuk berfoto dengan baju mereka yang penuh coretan_

"_Hinata, mari kita berfoto bersama." Ajak Sakura sambil menarik tanganku ke arah dua pemuda yang telah bersiap mengambil foto selanjutnya._

"_Tapi Saku, aku sangat berantakan" Elakku sambil tersipu malu, baju yang ku kenakan tak kalah penuh coretan dengan milik mereka._

"_Tak apa Hinata-chan kau tetap terlihat cantik kok." Goda Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum 3 jarinya padaku._

_**Blush**__. Pipiku kembali memanas dan bersemu malu._

"_Wah kau tambah manis dengan pipi merahmu, Hinata," ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil merangkul Hinata, dan besiap-siap untuk mengambil foto selanjutnya, _

_('kyaaaaaaa , mau deh kalo Naruto bilangnya ke aku' __***plak di gampar reader**_

'_Gomen , back to laptop')_

"_Sudah cepat foto , pertama kalian foto bertiga, biar aku yang foto setelah itu gantian, ok?" seru Sakura sebelum wajahku semakin bertambah merah._

"_Hn" akhirnya pemuda bermata onyx itu mengeluarkan suara juga. Hampir saja aku melupakan keberadaan pemuda raven itu. Pipiku kembali bersemu ketika memandang pemuda raven yang berdiri di sebelahku itu. Tubuhnya pemuda itu lebih tinggi dari aku, tinggiku hanya mencapai bahunya. Atau bisa di bilang sama tinggi dengan Naruto._

_Rangkulan Naruto segera menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku pun segera memandang ke depan dan tersenyum manis._

"_Cheese!" _seru Sakura

**Flashback off**

.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun , ah… aku berharap saat itu kaulah yang memelukku."

Air mataku mulai menetes satu persatu, andai di sini ada Naruto pasti pemuda itu akan langsung mengusap air mataku. Mengingatnya kembali membuat pipiku memerah.

"Sasuke…. Andai itu kau bukan Naruto"

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Di tempat lain (lagi) seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berjalan, melewati barisan-barisan pertokoan. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pink sedang sibuk berceloteh di sebelahnya, dan hanya ia tanggapi dengan 'Hn'. Rasanya hari ini pemuda itu begitu malas untuk berpergian, apalagi musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir musim panas. Dan udara di sekitarnya-pun semakin terasa panas. Pemuda itu kembali menghela nafasuntuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Tadi siang Naruto mencariku setelah aku keluar dari kelas bersama Sakura dan mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku duga.

**.**

**Flashback**

"_Teme, tunggu!"_

"_Hn?" jawabku malas pada si bodoh itu._

"_Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya pemuda ramen itu terlihat serius. Wajah yang sangat jarang di tampilkan oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Untuk apa?" tanyaku masih dengan nada malas. Rasanya si bodoh itu tak ada matinya untuk mengganggu ketenanganku._

"_Ini tentang Hinata."_

_Aku mengerutkan alisku. Apalagi yang akan dikatakannya kali ini._

"_Ada apa dengannya ?"_

_Naruto menoleh pada gadis bermata emerald yang berdiri bingung disampingku._

"_Sakura bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku perlu berbicara serius dengan Teme." Pinta Naruto pada Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memelas._

"_Baiklah." Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua._

_Naruto kembali menatapku. _

"_Kau tau?" tanya pemuda itu ambigu._

"_Tidak , kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku, Dobe."_

"_Oh ya aku lupa." Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya yang terawat dengan baik. Dasar bodoh._

"_Hinata menyukaimu, Teme. " _

_Aku sedikit terkejut tapi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Aku tak mau imejku seperti Naruto._

"_Lalu?"_

_Naruto menghela nafas._

" _Ya, itu artinya dia secara tak langsung menolakku . Kau menang Teme." Nada kecewa tersirat pada kalimat Naruto_

"_Aku tidak peduli." Jawabku singkat. "Dia bukan tipeku." Lanjutku, sambil memalingkan muka._

"_Jangan berlagak sombong Teme. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu."_

_Naruto menaut-nautkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Sasuke menunggu apa yang akan pemuda itu katakana selanjutnya._

"…_. Sasuke…."_

"_Apa?" Ah kali ini aku merasa seperti pasangan kekasih, lihat saja pandangan Naruto seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta._

"…_.Cintailah Hinata-chan untukku , aku tak ingin ia bertepuk sebelah tangan…." Ucap si bodoh itu akhirnya._

"_Maaf , aku tidak bisa." Apa dia sudah sebegitu putus asanya, sampai-sampai memintaku mencintai Hinata?_

"_Aku mohon Teme , kali ini saja." Pintanya dengan wajah memelas. Seperti kucing yang meminta ikan._

"_Hn , aku tidak bisa janji , kau tahu aku sudah memiliki Sakura." Jawabku ragu._

"_Iya aku tahu , tapi tolong aku Teme." Naruto memasang wajah memelas. Matanya nampak sendu._

"_Hn…."_

"_Terima kasih Teme , kau baik sekali" Katanya sambil memelukku erat. Seakan ia mengerti maksud kata 'Hn' yang kuucapkan._

**Flashback off**

.

Aku kembali teringat bagaimana Hinata selalu ingat membawakannya _bento_ ke sekolah setiap harinya, merawatku ketika sakit. **Dan bodohnya** aku hanya menganggap Hinata hanya melakukan itu karena kami adalah sahabat bahkan seperti saudara. Ternyata aku salah, semua persepsiku selama ini adalah SALAH.

"_**Hinata menyukaimu, Teme."**_ Kata-kata Naruto terngiang kembali.

Aku tahu Naruto menyukai Hinata sedari kecil dan perasaan pemuda pirang itu tidak pernah pupus sampai sekarang . Naruto mencintai Hinata. Sepertinya ini akan berjalan rumit.

* * *

_AN: Awalnya saya ragu untuk melakukan republish ini, tapi ide saya buntu, dan saya rasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya ubah dan tambah di dalam fic ini. Jadi deh saya re-publish. Maaf bagi reader yang mungkin sebel karena saya udah lama update, pake diubah-ubah segala ._._

_Saya lama update gara-gara kehabisan ide, dan sibuk sekolah. Guru-guru kayaknya ngga bosen ngsi tugas numpuk untuk muridnya ._._

_Dan saya juga sempat terfikir untuk menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi karena Krad bilang sama saya ada reader yang masih mengharapkan fic abal ini #terharu. Saya akhirnya selama 3 bulan ini sedikit demi sediki berusaha menggali ide untuk melanjutkannya._

_Dan saya bisa publish hari ini juga karena hari ini silent day (nyepi) di Bali. Jadi seharian saya bisa lanjutin fic ini, tanpa harus mikirin tugas yang bejibun :D_

_Happy Silent Day!_

_NB: Dibutuhkan saran dan komentar untuk fiction ini._

_Please_

_Review again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


	2. Broken

**Broken**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, POV, typo (s) dll**

**REPUBLISH, banyak perubahan di dalamnya**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Character : All character, with main character Hinata Hyuga**

**Summary :**

**Ketika cinta harus memilih, mana yang kau pilih?**

**Gelap atau terang?**

**Siang atau malam?**

**Keduanya penting, tapi tetap satu yang harus dipilih. L****ove is troublesome, tak dapat di tebak, dan sangat memusingkan. Pada siapakah akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh ?**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Siang itu Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah Konoha High School, ia berjalan menuju atap gedung tempat persembunyiannya, Sasuke dan Naruto ketika pikiran mereka penat. Ia selalu suka suasana tenang di atap, dan ia juga suka memperhatikan Sasuke ketika bermain basket dari atap.

Ketika ia akan membuka pintu samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya, ia pun coba menguping dan mengintip melalui jendela kecil di samping pintu. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya menepis pikiran untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain. Fentilasi kecil yang berada di atas pintu menjadi solusinya untuk mengetahui siapa yang ada di atap.

_"Sasuke Aishiteru~ , aku mencintaimu tolong jangan katakan itu lagi sayang. " Ucap Sakura sambil mengecup pipi Sasuke._

Jantung Hinata seketika seperti akan berhenti berdetak. Pemandangan di depannya membuat hati gadis Hyuga itu kembali mencelos.

_ "Hn , tap-" Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan menutup bibir sasuke dengan bibirnya._

Betapa rasa sakit semakin menyerang dada Hinata, bagaikan ribuan kunai yang di tusuk tepat di jantungnya.

_ "Tak ada tapi-tapian , Aishiteru Sasuke" Dan kini Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pemuda itu._

_ Sasuke terlihat bingung , di satu sisi ia sudah tak lagi mencintai Sakura , mungkin karena kejadian kemarin. Di sisi lain,ucapan Naruto terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingnya._

**Hinata POV**

Aku langsung terduduk, menangis tertahan. Bodohnya aku! Harusnya aku sadar Sasuke memiliki Sakura, mungkin aku harus belajar melupakan Sasuke dan membuka hati untuk orang lain.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengusap air mataku dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis Hinata-chan , wajahmu terlalu manis untuk dikotori air mata hanya karena seorang Teme" ucap orang itu lembut, mata blue diamond itu menghipnotisku, seketika air mataku berhenti mengalir. Lembut dan penuh cinta terpancar di matanya. Mata kami bertemu.

Pipiku menghangat, entah perasaan apa itu. Rasa sakit di hatiku perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan rasa hangat. Apa aku jatuh cinta _Kami-sama_?

"Naruto …." ucapku lirih saat tahu orang itu adalah Naruto

"Aku lapar, temani aku makan ramen , agar kau tak sedih lagi." Katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum 3 jarinya.

"Baiklah, hufh" helaku hanya pasrah dan Naruto langsung merangkulku dan menuntunku ke kantin.

.

.

Aku dan Naruto baru saja tiba di kantin, suasana kantin terlihat ramai. Beberapa stand terlihat penuh oleh antrian siswa-siswi yang terlihat kelaparan.

"Raaaaaameeeeeen" teriak Naruto bersemangat menuju kedai ramen. Sedangkan aku hanya memesan ocha, karna aku sudah membawa bento dari rumah.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari kedai ramen, tak lama Naruto langsung duduk di sebelahku, dengan semangkok ramen mengepul di depannya.

"Sudah jangan sedih lagi Hinata-chan, ayo makan. " ucap Naruto penuh semangat langsung menyantap ramen di depannya.

"I-i-iya Naruto-kun , selamat makan" jawabku mulai membuka kotak bentoku. Hari ini Kaa-san membawakanku nasi kari.

Rasa rempah-rempah mulai memanjakan lidahku. Di tambah rasa kaldu ayam yang sesekali menggodaku. Sedangkan Naruto terlihat hampir menghabiskan ramen jumbonya.

.

Aku baru saja menghabiskan bentoku ketika kulihat Naruto tersenyum memandangku.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri ?"

"Hehehe , tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Jawabnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Oh."

Suasana kembali hening, aku sedikit menimbang-nimbang akan apa yang ingin ku katakan.

"Naru."

"Hina." Ucap kami bersamaan

"Kau dulu Hinata-chan."

"Hn , terima kasih Naruto-kun."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menghiburku. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Hinata , aku hanya tak mau melihat gadis semanis kamu menangis."

_**Blush**__, _pipi ku seketika memerah, lavenderku bertemu dengan blue diamond.

'DEG'

Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku.

Hening kembali

"Kau tadi mau bicara apa Naruto ?" ucapku memecahkan keheningan

"Apa kau ada acara malam ini ?"

"Eng-"

"DAR ! Naruto-kun~" Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ada sesuatu aneh di hatiku, tak mungkin kan aku cemburu.

"Ada apa Kyuu-chan?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut merah di sampingnya, sedangkan gadis itu masih merangkul manja lengan Naruto.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan ramen, aku akan memasakkan ramen untukmu." Jawab Kyuubi akhirnya dengan nada manja.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal mengganjal di hatiku, melihat Naruto yang tak merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan Kyuubi itu. Hinata memandang tajam ke arah Kyuubi seakan ingin memakan Kyuubi hidu-hidup saat ini.

.

.

_Back to SasuSaku_

**Sasuke POV**

"Maaf Sakura, tapi ketika melihat kau berpelukan dengan Sai , aku…."

"Sasu-"

"Ssst." Kataku sambil menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Jujur saja padaku Sakura. Kau dan Sai memiliki perasaan special kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"….Maaf, Sasuke-kun…." Ucap Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan.

"….Aku menyesal…." Lanjutnya pelan, nadanya seperti menahan tangis. Jujur saja aku tak tega melihat gadis yang pernah menjadi kekasihku itu memansang wajah seperti itu.

"Kalau kau mencintainya kejarlah dia , aku tak ingin nanti kau menyesal Sakura. Tapi jangan kau sakiti Ino. Ino itu sahabatmu Sakura. Kau tak lupa itu kan?" itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku katakan.

'_jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti aku'_

"Terima kasih Sasuke , biar aku urus sendiri tapi , kita tetap sahabat kan?" tanya Sakura penuh harapan.

"Hn." Jawabku, langsung membuat wajah gadis di depanku itu sumringah.

"Arigatou Sasu" Gadis berambut pink itu langsung memelukku. Dengan air mata bahagia mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

_"Benar kata Sasuke tak seharusnya ku menyakiti sahabatku sendiri seperti ini , Sai adalah kekasih Ino , apa pantas aku merebutnya ? Arrrrgggh."_

"Sakura kau kenapa ?" tanya Ino padaku penuh selidik, rasa bersalah di hatiku semakin bertambah tatkala melihat mata sembab Ino. Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua.

"Tak apa-apa Ino. Oh ya , Sai mana? Tumben kau tak bersamanya?" tanyaku, detik itu juga aku merasa bagaikan orang termunafik di dunia. Raut wajah Ino seketika berubah suram. Aku merasa menyesal menanyakan itu padanya. Pasti hal buruk telah terjadi.

"Tadi Sai-kun memutuskan hubungan kami , katanya ia telah mencintai perempuan lain. Kau tahu siapa, Sakura? Aku yakin bukan kau, karena kau sahabat terbaikku…." Ucap Ino sedikit terisak. Tangis ino pecah saat itu juga. Terlihat raut wajah kepedihan menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

_"Maafkan aku Ino , tapi itu memang aku . Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu , aku terlalu munafik"_

"Maaf Ino aku bertanya seperti itu , tapi aku tak tahu siapa yang Sai maksud, lupakan saja dia. Kau cantik. Pasti bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari Sai" Dustaku.

"Terima kasih Sakura , kamu memang yang terbaik." Ino pun memelukku. Apakah setelah kau mengetahui kenyataannya kau akan tetap memelukku seperti ini Ino? Apakah kau akan tetap mengatakan penghianat sepertiku adalah sahabat terbaikmu?

_"Maafkan aku Ino -" _

Dadaku terasa sesak. Apakah ini rasanya menjadi seorang penghianat? Apakah aku akan siap jika suatu hari nanti Ino membenciku?

"I-iya Ino. Sama-sama." Jawabku, memaksakan diri untuk terlihat lebih ceria.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Ino membulai pembicaraan lagi, tangisnya sudah reda.

"Aku putus, kurasa kami sudah tidak cocok lagi." Jawabku lesu.

"Sabar ya, Sakura." Ucap Ino sambil memelukku. Apakah aku masih pantas dihibur olehmu Ino?

"Iya, Ino." Jawabku dengan tubuh yang masih kaku.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh siswa-siswi KHS atau Konoha High School. Aku sedang tertawa riang di taman belakang KHS sambil berlari-lari, tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Sakura, sudahlah berhenti tertawa. Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu penting denganmu." Kata lelaki bermata onyx itu. Emerald dan onyx bertemu. Lelaki yang amat kucintai, sekaligus yang menyakiti sahabatku. Ada perasaan bersalah dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bicara apa, Sai-kun?" tanyaku pada pemuda berwajah pucat itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan Ino untukmu."

"Aku sudah tau Sai, tapi kenapa ?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Dan kau tau itu, maukah kau menjadi satu-satunya nama yang ada di hatiku?" Kata pemuda itu sambil memegang tanganku kemudian kurasakan kecupan lembut di jari manisku.

Terasa hangat di dalam sini, dan sakit secara bersamaan. _Kami-sama_ apa semua yang kulakukan ini benar?

"Tapi Sai-"

"Kalau kau mencintainya terima saja Sakura, aku tak apa-apa. Aku mendukung kalian." kata seseorang memotong pembicaraan kami

Aku menoleh, mendapatkan sahabatku berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Seketika badanku membeku. Mata _blue diamond_ sahabatku itu terlihat pilu. Walaupun senyum tetap menghiasi paras ayunya. Tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa sakit di matanya.

"Ino, maaf….. " kata-kata itu saja yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku. Aku berlari ke arahnya, memeluk sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki. Apakah aku masih pantas memanggilmu sahabat, Ino? Setelah semua yang kulakukan.

_Tes…_

Air mataku jatuh. Batinku kembali kalut. Hatiku kelabu. Aku menghianati sahabatku. Kupeluk ia semakin erat, kami terisak bersama. Sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukan kami. Ino menatapku lembut.

"Tidak Sakura, aku mengerti. Cinta tak dapat kita tebak kapan datangnya, kamu tak salah kok." Ia berjalan ke arah Sai dan membisikan sesuatu, seketika mata Sai membulat, kemudian kembali melembut.

"Hn…." Sai mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sekarang Ino berjalan ke arahku, menggenggam tanganku erat. Rasa bersalah semakin menyelimuti hatiku.

"Apakah kita masih bersahabat, Ino?" tanyaku bergetar. Aku tau, aku tak pantas bertanya seperti ini pada gadis berambut _ivory_ di depanku. Masih adakah kata pantas untukku?

"Tentu, sahabat untuk selamanya. Kalau cinta mati satu tumbuh seribu bukan?" tanya Ino lembut, kemudian memelukku.

Aku tak dapat berkata-kata mendengar jawaban dari Ino. Rasanya ada beban besar yang telah terangkat dari pundakku.

"Ya sudah aku pergi, ikuti kata hatimu Sakura."

"Ino!"

"Bye…"

Kami berpelukan sekali lagi, lebih tepatnya aku memeluknya, "maaf." Ucapku di sela-sela tangisku.

Ino membalas pelukkan-ku.

.

.

INO POV

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami, dan menghapus air mata di pipi gadis pink itu. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya. Rasanya sakit sekaligus bahagia, ketika melihat Sai bersama Sakura. Aku tak boleh egois bukan?

"Gadis cantik sepertimu tak pantas menangis, dasar troublesome." Terdengar suara seorang pemuda dengan seringai malas.

"Huuuuuuaaaaa, Shika. Aku tak kuat!" Seketika itu memeluk pemuda itu. Shikamaru membalas pelukanku dan mengusap rambutku perlahan, sebelum kemudian kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menggelitik telingaku.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, dasar merepotkan." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

"Tak bisakah kau menghiburku sedikit?" protesku padanya, sambil memukul pelan dada bidang pemuda di depanku itu.

"Kenapa wanita selalu merepotkan?" tanya-nya malas, sambil menahan tanganku.

"Huh! Kau kira kau tak merepotkan hah, Mr TROUBLESOME!" teriakku kesal.

Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, kurasakan genggaman lembut di tanganku, sebelum akhirnya ia menuntunku entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Menangislah sepuasmu di sini, Ino." Ucap Shikamaru begitu kami tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Di atap sekolah ini?" tanyaku tak percaya. Shikamaru mengajakku ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan padang bunga, atau setidaknya taman di dekat sekolah. Dasar tak romantis. _Kami-sama_ apa yang kupikirkan, Ino sadarlah.

"Memangnya dimana lagi?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

Aku langsung memeluk Shikamaru dan menangis sepuasku. Setidaknya bersama pemuda di depanku ini sudah cukup.

"Troublesome…" ucapnya lembut.

"Huuuuuaaaaaaa!" tangisku semakin keras, semakin ku eratkan pelukan kami.

Shikamaru hanya mengelus rambut ivoryku untuk menenangkanku.

_._

_._

"Sudah puas menangisnya, eh? " tanya Shikamaru begitu tangisku mereda.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, maaf bajumu basah…." Kataku sembari menatap seragam Shikamaru yang basah oleh airmataku.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, nanti juga kering. Setidaknya sekarang telingaku sudah tak sakit mendengar tangisanmu." Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat. Dia mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Jika kau butuh tempat bersandar aku siap setiap saat." Ucapnya dengan lembut. Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan menghilangkan jarak di antara kami.

Aku terkejut namun akhirnya aku membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Entah kenapa, aku merasa harus membalasnya. Ciuman itu mulai memanas, iya mengecup dan menjilat bibirku, dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Mengabsen setiap gigiku dan lidah kami saling beradu. Ketika oksigen semakin menipis kami melepaskannya.

"Maaf Ino…." Ucap Shikamaru begitu ciuman kami terlepas.

_"Kenapa jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kencang ketika Shikamaru menciumku? Apa ini cinta? Yah cinta sebuah kata yang begitu dalam dan mistis, tak pernah kita tau kapan datangnya, dan begitu merepotkan"_

_ "Merepotkan ? aaah sejak kapan aku seperti Shika atau jangan-jangan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"_

"Ino?" Lamunanku pun buyar.

"Iya Shika?" tanyaku dengan pipi yang aku yakin sudah sewarna kepiting rebus.

"Troublesome." Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengubah suasana romantis yang tercipta.

"Uh! Tak bisakah kau romantis sedikit, tuan muda Nara? Kau harusnya bela—"

Shikamaru seketika memotong ucapanku dengan menarik pinggangku dan mendekatkan wajah kami berdua.

"Aishiteru, Yamanaka Ino-chan" Ia mengecup bibirku sekali lagi dengan lembut. Bukan ciuman panas seperti tadi, hanya kecupan lembut penuh cinta.

**Blush** , pipiku memerah.

"Be-benarkah ?"

_"Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, aku aneh sekali hari ini._

"Bagaimana Nona Yamanaka ? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Sepertinya iya Shika-kun."

"Sepertinya?"

Aku hanya tertawa, senang sekali dapat menggoda pemuda di depanku ini.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

.

Aku dan Sai baru saja tiba di apertemenku ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sepulang sekolah Sai langsung mengajakku ke bukit belakang sekolah. Dan sekarang sebuah lukisan berada di genggamanku, hasil lukisan Sai di bukit tadi.

"Terima kasih atas lukisannya," ucapku masih tersipu malu. Bagaimana tidak, Sai memberikanku lukisan wajahku ketika menikmati angin di bukit tadi. Kekasihku itu memang pelukis yang hebat.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Sai kalem.

Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku, sebuah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin kutanyakan pada Sai.

"Sai apa yang tadi Ino katakan padamu?" Ucapku akhirnya, sambil bersandar pada bahu Sai dengan manja.

"Ia mengatakan menyerahkan kau padaku." jawab Sai sambil tersenyum penuh kelembutan."Dan memintaku menjagamu. Tanpa diminta-pun aku akan tetap menjagamu Sakura. Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Sai-kun a-" kalimatku terhenti ketika Sai mengecup bibirku lembut. Rasanya seperti ada beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

"I really loving you Haruno Sakura. And I know you love me too, Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sai begitu mengakhiri ciuman manis kami. Aku menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, seakan takut jika aku berkedip sosok di depanku akan menghilang, dan semua ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"Aku masuk dulu ya," ucapku ketika akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan panjangku.

"Hn." Sai membelai rambutku dan mengecup keningku sekali lagi sebelum aku masuk ke apartemenku.

**End Sakura POV**

.

.

Matahari telah berganti bulan, siang berganti malam. Namun sepasang muda-mudi itu masih tetap tak mau beranjak dari atap sekolah. Menikmati bintang-bintang yang berrtaburan di atas si pemuda sedang menunjuk sesuatu di atas langit.

**Shikamaru POV**

"Lihat di sana, Ino." Kataku menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Itu langit. Kenapa?" tanya Ino terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum simpul dan mulai melaksanakan rencana yang telah kususun hari ini. Rencana yang kuharap tak akan terlupakan oleh gadis di depanku ini.

"Tunggu. 1.." ucapku mulai menghitung. "2, 3!"

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR!

Langit yang awalnya hitam dan hanya ditaburi bintang-bintang kini telah beralih menjadi langit penuh warna-warni. Membentuk seluet wajah manusia.

Ino bersorak kegirangan, gadis itu tampak kagum pada mahakarya di depannya, yang sebenarnya hasil karya kakaknya sendiri. Untunglah Deidara bersedia melakukan ini semua.

"Indah sekali Shika!" ucap gadis yang kucintai itu dengan antusias. Aku tak menyukai keramaian dan suara berisik. Tapi aku selalu suka Ino yang berisik.

Bukannya menjawab aku malah menarik pinggang rampingnya merapatkan tubuh kami, wajah kami semakin mendekat dan kami berciuman untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Aku mengecup bibirku lembut, semakin lama semakin ganas, aku melumat bibirnya dan dia membuka sedikit celah untuk membiarkan lidahku memasuki rongga mulutnya. Rasa lemon seketika memanjakanku. Rasa yang selalu kusukai.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Shika-kun." Wajah kami bersemu merah.

"Hn, troublesome." Kataku memalingkan wajah, tak ingin dia melihat semburat merah itu. "Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku perlahan, sambil menatap mata _blue diamond_ di depanku ini.

Ino mengangguk mantap, dan seketika ku rengkuh tubuh mungil di depanku itu.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kita turun, bukankah jam segini pintu sudah di tutup?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku sudah meminta kunci cadangannya, tenang saja." Ucapku santai dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu menuju pintu keluar.

* * *

_Jadi gimana perubahannya?_

_Chap 2 ini emang lebih nonjolin patah hati, kayak judulnya broken. Dan berhubung author juga lagi broken heart #curcol T.T_

_AN sama seperti chap 1!_

_NB: Dibutuhkan saran dan komentar untuk fiction ini._

_Please_

_Review again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


	3. Try to Forget

**Try To Forget**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, POV, typo (s) dll**

**REPUBLISH, banyak perubahan di dalamnya**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Character : All character, with main character Hinata Hyuga**

**Summary :**

**Ketika cinta harus memilih, mana yang kau pilih?**

**Gelap atau terang?**

**Siang atau malam?**

**Keduanya penting, tapi tetap satu yang harus dipilih. L****ove is troublesome, tak dapat di tebak, dan sangat memusingkan. Pada siapakah akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh ?**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar cerah, secerah hatiku pagi ini. Rasanya sudah tak sabar untuk segera menjemput Hinata dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Walaupun rumah kami bersebelahan rasanya aku tetap tak sabar untuk menjemput Hinata.

Namun sepertinya perasaan itu harus ku kubur dalam-dalam. Ketika kulihat Teme sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hinata. Bukankah aku yang meminta Teme mendekati Hinata? Mengapa rasanya tetap sesak dan sakit, aku cemburu. Tapi bukankah aku harus bahagia melihat gadis itu bahagia. Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit?

_"Apa ini rasanya cemburu, mengapa sesak sekali?_

_Harusnya aku sadar Hinata bidadari terindahnya sudah sepantasnya mendapat Teme, bukankah mereka pasangan serasi? Lebih baik aku langsung ke sekolah saja…."_

Aku segera mengeluarkan hp dari kantong seragamku dan mengirim pesan singkat untuk Hinata. Setidaknya aku tak ingin merusak moment indah mereka hari ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi awal yang indah bagi kedua sahabatku itu.

_From : Naruto_

_Subject: Gomen ne._

_Aku minta maaf, hari ini aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku buru-buru ke sekolah karena harus menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Tsunade sensei._

'_Aku memang mencintaimu Hinata, untuk itu aku harus melepaskanmu. Kamu memang yang terindah, cinta pertamaku namun aku sadar kau bukan untukku….'_

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat itu, sebelum Hinata dan Teme menyadari keberadaanku. Kulangkah kan kakiku hingga mencapai halte bus terdekat.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau di sini?" Sapa seorang gadis, sambil memandangku. Gadis berambut merah _scarlet_ itu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kyuubi, aku sedang menunggu bus, sama sepertimu." Ucapku dan segera menghapus air mataku.

"Ooh, mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Kyuubi lagi, setiap pagi kami memang sering bertemu seperti ini, dan berangkat bersama. Jadi tak heran kalau Kyuubi menanyakan Hinata.

"Dia, berangkat bersama Sasuke hari ini. Bukankah lebih baik dia berangkat menggunakan mobil bersama Sasuke?" tanyaku memaksakan senyuman. Walaupun rasanya, ada perasaan tak rela jika Hinata berangkat dengan Teme.

"_Aku harus bisa melenyapkan perasaan ini, rasa yang begitu menyesakkan ini, itu semua karena Hinata. Semua demi Hinata….."_

Gadis itu mengangguk, baru saja gadis itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bus yang akan kami ternyata sudah datang. Kami naik, dan mencari tempat duduk bersebelahan. Setelah bus berjalan kutatap gadis di sebelahku yang tak kalah manisnya dengan Hinata, gadis berambut merah itu mirip ibuku.

_"Apa aku harus melupakanmu Hinata? Kalau memang itu buatmu bahagia akan kucoba melupakanmu, dan membuka hati untuk Kyuubi…."_

"Naruto kau kenapa, sepertinya kau diam saja…. Tak seperti biasanya…" tanya gadis itu sambil memandangku khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kyuubi." Ucapku mencoba terdengar ceria.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi masih dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hn,…." Aku mulai terdengar seperti Teme kali ini.

"Baiklah…." Gadis itu menyerah dan duduk tenang disampingku.

"Kyuubi…." Panggilku.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuubi menanggapi panggilanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai menyukai sahabatmu?" Entahlah apakah tepat atau tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Kyuubi. Aku hanya takut gadis ini salah paham, akan semuanya.

"Aku akan melepaskannya, karena dia seperti burung, sekalinya di kandang ia akan merasa tertekan dan begitu ia lepas ia akan langsung pergi tanpa mengingat kita lagi. Berbeda jika memang sedari awal kita melepaskannya, ia pasti akan kembali lagi." Terang gadis itu antusias.

"Untuk itu lebih baik kita melepaskannya, agar dia tidak benar-benar hilang dari pandangan kita," lanjut gadis itu.

"Hn,…. Apa itu benar?"

"Maybe…. Itu sih opini ku…." Jawab gadis itu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kyuubi…."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih…. Kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku" ucapku tulus.

_Blush, _aku melihat wajah gadis itu seketika memerah.

"Kau terlihat lebih eng…. Manis jika pipimu memerah seperti itu," ucapku dengan polosnya, hingga tak merasakan pipi Kyuubi semakin memerah.

"Apakah benar itu Naruto?" ujanya Kyubi dengan muka menunduk.

"Apakah kau sakit Kyubi? Pipimu merah sekali?"

"Tidak," jawab gadis itu singkat sambil memalingkan muka dengan raut kecewa.

"Tapi mukamu merah, apa kau demam"

Aku mendekat wajahku pada wajah Kyuubi hingga jarak wajah kami tinggal beberapa senti, dan kemudian menaruh telapak tanganku di keningnya dan berlanjut ke pipi Kyuubi.

"Tapi badanmu panas Kyuubi dan… eng… kau terlihat semakin manis." Ucapku setelah wajah kami menjauh. Tanpa di sadari wajah kami berdua pun memerah.

"Naruto…. Terima kasih…" katanya sambil tersipu.

"Sama-sama," dia terlihat semakin manis. Namun entah mengapa bayangan Hinata kembali hinggap di pikiranku.

Wajah kami terus tertunduk hingga bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti di halte tak jauh dari Konoha High School

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas 3.1. Terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajahnya. Namun tak dapat menyembunyikan ketampanannya. Mata berbeda warna itu menelusuri setiap sudut kelas. Ia tersenyum. Sebelum mulai bicara.

"Maaf, sensai terlambat, ada sedikit urusan…" belum sempat guru itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"HUUUUUU….. BOHONG…." teriak siswa-siswi 3.1 serempak memotong kata-kata guru mereka. Ia hanya menunduk pasrah melihat tingkah murid-muridnya.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau tak percaya," ketenangan masih terpancar di wajahnya. "Hari ini sensai tidak bisa mengajar," lanjutnya. Membuat para murid makin tak terkendali.

"Dan sebelum sensai keluar, untuk sebulan ke depan kalian akan mendapat libur musim panas. Dan ini daftar tugas yang harus kalian selesaikan selama libur," lanjutnya, dan menyerahkan tumpukan daftar tugas itu pada gadis berambut pink yang duduk di depan.

"Sakura, tolong bagikan," ucapnya pada gadis bermata emerald itu.

"Baik kakashi-sensai."

Sensai itu pun berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang sudah tak terkendali.

Sorak sorai terdengar riuh. Memenuhi setiap sudut ruang kelas 3.1, dan gadis berambut pink itu mulai membagikan daftar tugas pada teman-temannya

.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Liburan musim panas akan segera dimulai. Dan di kelas tidak ada guru. Kuputuskan menghabiskan waktu di sini.

Halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang strategis untuk merenung. Memikirkan gadis itu. Hinata. Wajah jelitanya. Parasnya anggun. Penuh kelembutan. Mampu menghentikan waktu. Bahkan bumi pun seakan berhenti berputar. Namun. Hatinya bukan untukku.

Aku menunduk. Melihat hamparan rumput. Merasakan semilir angin menerpa rambutku. Rasanya belakangan ini aku tak seperti diriku. Aku seperti orang lain.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang dengan lembut. Aku menoleh. Menatap. Gadis pujaanku berdiri dengan anggunnya. Dengan angin yang sebagian rambutnya tertiup angin. Cantik. Kata yang dapat menggambarkannya.

"Hinata, ada apa? Mana Teme?" Aku mencoba menatap matanya. Bola mata lavender itu menghipnotisku. Terjerat dalam buaian. Cinta.

"Hm, Sasuke sedang menghadap Kakashi-sensai," jawab gadis itu tertunduk . Memutuskan tatapan kami.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kau kemari Hinata-chan?" aku ikut menunduk. Menatap. Hamparan rumput di bawahku.

"A-apa benar Sasuke dan Sakura putus ?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Iya kemarin…. Bagaimana kau tau?"

"S-sakura yang memberi tauku." Hinata tertunduk tak berani menatap mata _blue diamond_ ku, seakan tak mau mata _violet_nya bertemu lagi.

**Hinata POV**

"Tadi pagi kulihat kau berangkat bersama Teme, sepertinya ada kemajuan."

_Naruto tersenyum._

'_Aku terkejut, ku tatap wajah sahabatku itu, dia tersenyum namun aku melihat kekecewaan dimatanya.'_

"I-iya." Jawabku ragu, kali ini pasti aku sudah benar-benar menyakiti hati Naruto.

"hn, sepertinya memang sudah tak ada kesempatan untukku lagi ya Hinata. Aku terlalu berharap" tawanya sumbang.

_'DEG'_

_ 'Kenapa terasa sakit mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu'_

"Na-naruto apa maksudmu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tak ada, hanya aku mau jujur padamu nee—" iya menggenggam kedua tanganku "—tapi kalau Teme menyakitimu, katakan padaku jangan segan-segan ya Hinata"

_'DEG'_

_ 'Kenapa jantungku berdebar, rasa sakit berganti dengan perasaan hangat. Perasaan apa ini Kami-sama?'_

"Baik, Naruto-kun," kataku, enggan melepaskan pegangan kami.

_'dadaku terasa hangat'_

"Hahahaha, kau semakin manis dengan pipimu yang memerah itu," Naruto memegang perutnya menahan tawa.

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_

_ Bel tanda pulang berbunyi_. Menyelamatkanku dari kecanggungan ini. Aku ingin segera kabur. Sebelum wajahku semakin memerah.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih Hinata-chan, ayo kita ke kelas tas kita masih di kelas," kata Naruto penuh semangat langsung berlari ke kelas. Aku hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Menatap punggungnya. _'maaf'_ hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirku. Bahkan seperti bisikan.

.

"Naruto, Hinata" panggil seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh. Melihat gadis berambut _ivory_ itu mendekati kami.

"Ino-chan ada apa?" tanyaku lembut, menatap gadis _ivory_. Ino merupakan salah satu sahabat yang kumiliki, aku mengenalnya sejak awal masuk kelas satu _High School_.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian menginap di vilaku selama dua minggu libur. Shika, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Temari sudah setuju ikut. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Eh? A…" sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku. Naruto sudah lebih dulu berteriak kegirangan. Keceriaannya membuat ku tersenyum.

"AKU DAN HINATA IKUT!" jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

"Benarkah ? akan kusampaikan pada yang lain," gadis itu pun meninggal-kan kami. Berdua. Di kelas. Kulihat iya menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Naruto apa Ino dan Nara-san berpacaran?" tanyaku pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya, baru kemarin." Aku terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto. Temari. Pasti dia sangat sakit mendengarnya. Sahabatku itu. Terlalu menyukai Shikamaru. Bahkan dari mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Temari dan Shikamaru memang sudah saling kenal semenjak kecil, dan aku baru mengenal mereka ketika _High School_.

"Naruto aku kan belum menyetujuinya ?" protesku. Begitu teringat masalah liburan tadi. Sejujurnya aku mau saja ikut. Tapi Neji-nii pasti tak menijinkan.

"Kau harus ikut Hinata, kalau Neji tidak mengijinkan akan kupaksa dia dan Tenten ikut juga"

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya, sahabatku ini memang konyol. Kakakku Neji memang termasuk 'sister complex'. Dan itu terkadang membuatku pusing.

Setelah sadar waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 5. Kami pun mengambil tas, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Langkahku terhenti ketika Naruto menggandeng tanganku. Dan kami berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman.

.

.

Sinar matahari memasuki celah-celah kamarku. Seakan memaksaku untuk membuka mata, kalau tidak ingat hari ini ada janji menginap mungkin aku takkan bangun. Kubuka mataku. Menatap kamarku. Yang hampir seluruhnya berwarna violet. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mandi.

Rasanya segar sehabis mandi, segera saja kubuka lemariku yang kini tidak terlalu banyak terisi baju, setengahnya sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas, hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan kami ke villa Ino.

Aku memilih _dress_ ungu muda selutut favoritku. Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai dengan jepitan kecil berbentuk chery. Dan untuk menyempurnakannya aku memakai _flat shoes_ ungu senada dengan _dress_-ku. Dan tak lupa sebuah topi untuk menutupi wajahku dari teriknya sinar matahari.

'Sempurna,' ucapku dalam hati.

Sekarang tinggal ke rumah Ino. Tapi sebelum itu kulangkahkan kakiku ke bawah. Tou-san, Nejii-nii dan Hanabi telah menungguku di meja makan untuk sarapan. Untunglah setelah ancaman dari Naruto Neji akhirnya menyerah dan memberikanku ijin untuk ikut. Terkadang sahabatku itu bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

Kesibukan sudah terlihat ketika mobilku memasuki halaman rumah Ino. Mini cooper violetku kuparkir di samping jaguar hitam. Milik Sasuke. Aku memang jarang memakai mobil ini untuk ke sekolah. Selain malas menyetir, terkadang Tou-san meminjam mobilku untuk ke kantor. Karena mobilnya kerap kali di pakai untuk menjemput klien.

Selain itu ada juga Ninja orange milik Naruto, mini cooper sepertiku tapi berwarna kuning milik Temari, Jazz merah muda yang aku yakin milik Sakura. Dan sebuah mobil sedan merah yang entah milik siapa.

"Hei, Hinata," kulihat Ino melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Bagaimana ?" aku kini sudah berdiri di samping gadis cantik itu. Ino memakai kimono dengan bawahan 5 cm diatas lutut. Dan dada rendah. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang berisi.

"Naikkan barangmu ke dalam mini bus. NARUTO BANTU HINATA!" teriakan Ino ampuh membuat Naruto berlari dan langsung mengangkat koperku. Naruto terlihat kelelahan, mungkin Ino menyuruhnya mengangkat beberapa barang bawaan.

"Hai Hinata," seorang laki-laki bermata onyx menyapaku, lelaki itu baru saja turun dari sedan merah yang kuperhatikan tadi.

"Itachi-san. Lama tak jumpa," aku menundukan badanku. Tanda hormat.

"Iya, dan kau semakin cantik saja Hinata. Tak usah seformal itu," aku tersenyum. Wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke. Hanya lebih dewasa. Dan ada guratan tipis di wajahnya seperti tanda penuaan dini. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja dengan celana panjang. Dan sepatu kets. Yang aku tau harganya sangat mahal.

"Itachi-nii" terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah keluar dari pintu penumpang.

"Apa, Karin?"

"Sasuke-kun mana?"

"Bukankah kau sudah meneleponnya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng."Tidak di angkat." Jawabnya polos.

Gadis itu memakai kaca mata yang membingkai matanya yang indah. Dengan kemben ala Indonesia. Dan kain pantai sebatas lutut yang menjadi pengganti roknya. Memperlihatkan kulitnya yang mulus. Rambutnya hanya diikat satu asal-asalan. Dan terlihat cincin melingkari jari manisnya. Seperti cincin pertunangan.

"Nanti juga ketemu. Karin perkenalkan ini Hinata sahabat Sasuke. Dan Hinata ini Karin tunangan Sasuke," Itachi memperkenalkan kami. Aku terkejut…bahkan sangat.

"Kenapa Sasuke tak pernah cerita mempunyai tunangan?" Tak bisa kusembunyikan guratan kekecewaan dari wajahku. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi tertahan. Ketika kurasakan rangkulan seseorang di bahuku. _'Jangan menangis Hinata'_. Suara Naruto.

"Kami dijodohkan. Salam kenal Hinata," gadis itu tersenyum dan berpamitan, mengajak Itachi naik ke bus.

"Ayo, kita naik Hinata. Yang lain sudah menunggu," Naruto menuntunku naik ke dalam bus. Hatiku terkoyak. Sakit rasanya. Sasuke. Sudah bertunangan.

.

.

Bus bergerak meninggalkan rumah Ino. Seketika pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit berganti dengan pemandangan pedesaan dengan banyak pohon dan hewan ternak di pinggir jalan. Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat tingkah hewn-hewan yang lucu.

Ada 15 tempat duduk. Tapi kami hanya ber 12. DI depan bagian kanan duduk Itachi dan Sasori, sepupu Sakura. Mereka terlihat sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu, sesekali mereka seperti beradu argument.

Di belakang mereka, Aku dan Naruto. Kami tak melakukan banyak hal, Naruto kini tengah sibuk memainkan Ipad-nya. Dan di belakangku, Ino dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat tertidur sedangkan Ino sedang merengut di sebelahnya. Wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat kesal karena Shikamaru lebih memilih tidur.

Di depan bagian kiri Temari, dan Deidara kakak Ino. Mereka terlihat saling diam, Temari yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu dan Deidara yang sibuk bermain plastisin. Dan tepat di seberangku Sakura dan Sai. Sakura terlihat sedang bersandar manja di pundak Sai, sedangkan Sai tengah sibuk melukis. Entah melukis apa. (Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri seperti apa :D)

Aku menatap Naruto. "Naruto boleh aku tidur di pundakmu. Aku lelah sekali," namun Naruto malah menarikku untuk tidur di dadanya. Nyaman dan hangat. Naruto mendekapku dan membiarkan aku tertidur. Tidur dalam dekapan orang yang merebut _first kiss_ ku. Rasanya lucu jika mengingat kejadian itu.

.

**Flashback**

"Hinata," teriak bocah berambut pirang padaku, sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada kegiatan yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

"Kau sedang apa? Awas jatuh Hinata." Ujar Naruto, terdengar nada kecemasan dari kata-katanya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dariku, seakan-akan ia takut sewaktu-waktu aku akan jatuh.

"Aku sedang melatih keseimbangan. Tak akan," aku melanjutkan aktivitasku berjalan mengelilingi pancuran. Menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh. Minggu depan akan ada tes keseimbangan dari Gai sensei.

"Hinata, tadi aku melihat Teme. Dia sedang bermain dengan gadis berambut pink. Cantik. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan antusias.

"Tidak, apa kau tak salah lihat?" Setauku selain aku, Sasuke tak dekat dengan gadis lain. Bukannya aku ge-er tapi itu kenyataannya. Mungkin saja Naruto salah liat.

"Aku tak mungkin salah mengenal sahabatku sendiri. Aku sempat menyapanya. Tapi dia mengabaikanku," keluh Naruto. Cemberut. Memperlihatkan pipinya yang semakin tembem.

"Hahahahaha, kau lucu. Cuman karna diabaikan Sasuke sudah seperti itu. Aku curiga kau menyukai Sasuke. Hahahahaha," aku terus tertawa. Hingga keseimbanganku hilang dan jatuh.

Kurasakan bibirku terbentur. Tapi bukan benda keras, dan sedikit basah. Kubuka mataku. "Kyaaaaa…..apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" Aku segera menjauhkan wajah kami. Benar. Bibirku terbentur bibir Naruto, secara tidak langsung kami berciuman.

Aku menunduk. Padahal ciuman itu akan ku berikan pada Sasuke. Kenapa malah Naruto yang menerima.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi bibirmu benar-benar lembut. Boleh aku mencobanya lagi?" seringai Naruto nakal.

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa? Padahal aku ingin Sasuke yang merasakan ciuman ini… hiks…" aku berlari meninggalkannya sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Sorenya ku lihat Naruto mengunjugi rumahku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, dan dia membawa sebuak boneka beruang besar berwarna violet. Hampir sebesar tubuhnya.

"Na-naruto… hiks…" air mataku kembali keluar.

Dia hanya menunduk. "Maafkan aku Hinata. Tadi aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Ini untukmu sebagai tanda aku meminta maaf." Ia memberikan boneka beruang super besar berwarna violet padaku. Entah bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya.

"…"

"Aku menghabiskan semua tabunganku untuk ini. Aku harap kau memaafkanku" ucap Naruto tulus. Aku dapat merasakannya.

"A-aku tak bisa memaafkanmu… hiks…" ucapku masih terisak, bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

"Asal kau memaafkanku. Akan ku lakukan apapun. Terima-lah Hinata," Naruto menunduk. "Aku menyayangimu Hinata-chan."

Aku tersentak. "A-aa-aku memaafkanmu Naruto-kun, arigato," jawabku, dan dia langsung memelukku. Setidaknya ada rasa tak tega jika tak memaafkan Naruto, mengingat perjuangannya meminta maaf padaku.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

Hinata tidur dalam pelukanku. Sangat manis. Aku mengelus pelan rambutnya. _'aku akan melindungimu Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi. Aishiteru'_ ucapku berbisik di telinganya. Akupun tertidur lelap. Memeluk 'gadisku'. Perjalanan masih cukup jauh.

.

.

.

"SEMUA BANGUN SUDAH SAMPAI !" teriakan Ino membangunkanku. Hinata juga terbangun. Untung saja aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Biar aku bawakan barangmu," kataku ketika Hinata mengangkat tas dan kopernya. Aku mengambil alih kopernya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" aku hanya tersenyum dalam artian 'sama-sama'

Kami duduk di loby villa, semuanya terlihat kelelahan. Terutama Shikamaru, si pemalas jenius itu terlihat menguap beberapa kali. Sedangkan Ino tampak sibuk berdiskusi dengan seorang pria berambut silver dengan kacamata, yang ku tau bernama Kabuto – penjaga villa ini. Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit kelelahan setelah duduk beberapa jam di bus.

Kuliha sekelilingku, aku bahkan ragu ini villa, benar-benar seperti hotel. Terdapat mini bar di samping kanan loby, dengan beberapa minuman yang harganya cukup mahal. Dan di kiri terdapat ruang makan, yang bahkan seperti restoran dengan ukuran mini.

Menurut penjelasan Kabuto tadi, dilantai 2 terdapat kolam renang untuk tempat kami berenang. Dan di lantai 3 terdapat sebuah GYM kecil untuk sekedar berolahraga. Sedangkan di halaman belakang terdapat ruangan permandian air panas, dan jogging trek. Benarkan kataku, ini seperti hotel.

"Ada 12 kamar di sini. 4 di setiap lantai. Pembagian sudah aku atur." Ucap Ino, sepertinya gadis blonde itu sudah selesai berdiskusi dengan Kabuto. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa kunci kamar.

Ino mulai mengoceh membagikan kamar kami. Sasuke, Hinata, aku dan Karin dilantai 1. Sakura, Sai, Deidara, Temari di lantai 2. Dan tentu saja perempuan licik itu di lantai 3 bersama kekasihnya—Shikamaru, Sasori dan Itachi. (Bayangkan sendiri ya readers ^^v)

Aku segera mengangkat barang-barang Hinata dan menaruhnya di kamarnya. Setelah itu baru aku yang menaruh barangku di kamarku. Untung saja kamar kami bersebelahan jadi aku tak perlu capek-capek naik tangga dan mengangkat koper-koper ini.

Sungguh kamar yang tak bisa di sebut kamar villa. Semuanya seperti hotel bintang 5 bahkan 7, mungkin. Walaupun bangunannya masih sedikit bergaya tradisional. Sebuah ranjang King size menggodaku untuk mengistirahatkan punggungku yang hampir remuk, benar-benar nyaman.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku masih terjaga ketika pukul sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Begitu banyak pikiran yang berkecambuk di otakku. Sepertinya keluar kamar dan menyegarkan pikiran lebih baik. Mungkin diam di bar bisa menyegarkan otakku.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke bar, kulihat Sasori sedang meracik minuman, kakak sepupu Sakura itu memang seorang bartender handal. Jadi tak heran ia betah berdiam diri di bar.

"Mau minum apa, Sasuke ?" Sapanya ramah begitu aku sampai di sana. "Smoothy tomato wine," jawabku singkat ia hanya tersenyum dan kemudian dengan cekatan membuatkan minuman untukku.

Kulihat di sampingku Ino dan Shikamaru sudah cukup mabuk. Terlihat tingkah laku mereka sudah tak terkendali. Berciuman di depan umum. Dengan tangan Shikamaru yang mulai meremas dada Ino.

"aaah…hmmmf…Shi…aaaahh..kaaa…aaaah..ma..aaaahh..ru" ucapan gadis itu pun mulai mendesah.

Aku sedikit risih ketika melihat mereka berdua, setidaknya lakukan di kamar. Bukan di sini, membuat kepalaku semakin penat saja.

"Ini pesananmu," ucap Sasori menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang telah ia racik. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku. Menatap smoothy tomato wine ku.

"Terima kasih" ucapku kemudian mengambil botol itu. Kutuangkan secara perlahan pada gelas wineku, baru kemudiana meneguknya secara perlahan. Kembali mata onyx ku melihat sekeliling ruangan. Hinata, gadis itu duduk pojok bar dengan muka merah melihat kelakuan Ino dan Shikamaru.

Untuk apa gadis itu di sini, apakah pikirannya penat sepertiku? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena dia salah satu alasanku menjadi penat seperti ini. Gadis itulah yang mengusik pikiranku akhir-akhir ini. Lalu untuk apa dia di sini? Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hinata," aku mendekat dan kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Iya hanya memakai tanktop tipis ditutup jaket namun tetap memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Dan hotpants. Mengekspos tubuhnya yang indah.

"Sasuke-kun, duduklah," ucapnya mempersilahkanku duduk, kulihat wajahnya masih memerah. Dia terlihat manis juga.

Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Aku memperhatikan setiap lekukan tubuhnya. Menggoda. Kenapa aku baru menyadari eksistensi gadis di depanku ini, setelah kami mengenal cukup lama?

"Mau?" tawarku. "Tidak, terimakasih," ucapnya lembut menolak tawaranku. Dia terlihat menikmati vodka blueberry-nya yang kupastikan itu tak akan membuat mabuk sebanyak apapun dia meminum-nya.

Aku pun langsung meneguk dan menghabiskan satu botol penuh. "Sasori bisa tambah lagi dua," teriakku minuman ini mulai bereaksi mengatasi kepenatanku.

"Baik, ini dua botol," Sasori menaruh dua botol lagi di atas meja di depanku dan mengambil botol kosong milikku.

"Kau ada masalah Sasuke?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Mana Naruto?" tanyaku pada Hinata, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

"Tidur di kamarnya. Benarkah kau bertunangan dengan Karin?" tanya-nya lagi.

"hn." Dan dia kembali mengingatkanku tentang satu hal lain yang menjadi alasanku berada di bar ini.

.

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

"Otouto-chan, aku pulang," teriak seorang pemuda mirip Sasuke, dengan wajah bahagia.

"Nii-san, bagaimana kabar Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" Pemuda yang dipanggil nii-san itu tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Baik, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Ucapnya kali ini dengan nada serius.

"hn?"

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan ini Karin?" terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muncul dari belakang Itachi. Sasuke bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu sebekumnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat wajahnya meminta penjelasan pada kakaknya. Gadis berambut merah itu masih menunduk.

"Tunanganmu, ayah dan ibu sudah menyetujuinya. Iya anak rekan bisnis ayah, dan sementara waktu dia menginap di Konoha. Agar kau lebih mengenalnya."

Seketika tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar ucapan kakaknya tadi. Ayahnya menjodohkannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya?

.

**Flashback end (Sasuke POV)**

.

Aku tak pernah setuju gadis itu menjadi tunanganku. Tiap detik membuntutiku, seperti tak punya kerjaan. Kembali ku teguk 1 botol lagi hingga tandas. Terlalu penat.

"Sasuke-ku kau mabuk. Jangan minum lagi" ucap Hinata lembut mengingatkanku.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan penat. Karna aku tak mungkin menolak pertunangan itu. Aku hanya robot orang tuaku. Kutandaskan 1 botol terakhir.

"Sasuke cukup, kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Biar aku antar ke kamar," ucapnya saat melihat aku akan memesan minuman lagi pada Sasori.

"hn," ucapku masih dengan pandangan yang berkunang-kunang.

Kepalaku benar-benar pusing, saat kurasa tangan mungil Hinata menuntunku ke kamar. Dia mendudukan-ku di atas kasur, dan memberiku secangkir teh hangat, dan aspirin.

"Agar besok kau tak muntah ketika bangun. Aku mau kembali ke kamar sudah malam" Dia mau meninggalkanku. Tapi tanganku refleks menahannya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki ku, aku bernafsu padanya. Ketika kulihat belahan dadanya di balik tanktop tipisnya tadi.

"Ada ap-" sebelum gadis itu sempat melanjutkannya aku langsung mencium bibirnya. Dan menaruh cangkirku di pinggir ranjang. Sebelum sempat meminumnya.

Aku mulai mencium bibir ranumnya yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, menjilat dan melumat bibirnya hingga benar-benar basah. Aku benar-benar dipenuhi nafsu. Ku coba memasukan lidahku ke dalam bibirnya. Tapi bibir Hinata terkunci rapat. Aku tak menyerah, gigit bibir bawahnya. Berhasil.

"Sakiiit Sa-" belum sempat iya melanjutkan kata-katanya kumasukan lidahku dan mulai mengajaknya bertukar saliva. Aku tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini.

.

**Hinata POV**

Lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutku. Ku coba memberi perlawanan dengan mendorongnya. Tapi aku tak kuat. Tenanganya lebih kuat dariku, walaupun dia mabuk.

"Sasu….mmmf….hwemti…kwan," aku tak bisa berbicara dengan benar. Aku mencoba mendorongnya lagi tapi tak bisa. Oksigenku mulai menipis ketika Sasuke melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Ayo, kita bermain Hinata." Belum sempat aku menjawab Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan pada leherku. Aku berusaha melawan. Aku begitu ketakutan. Di depanku bukan Sasuke yang kukenal.

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

Sasuke mulai menjilat leher jenjang Hinata, lalu mengigitnya dengan lembut. Membuat gadis itu berteriak tertahan. Membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Memperbanyak kissmark nya. Agar semua tau Hinata miliknya.

Lidah Sasuke mula menjelasah kebelahan dada Hinata, dan menjilatnya dengan lembut.

"Ssssshhhh….aaaahhhh…" desahan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Bagaikan Simfoni bagi Sasuke, membuat iya semakin bergairah. Karena merasa tanktop Hinata menghalangi pergerakannya Sasuke mulai melepaskannya. Dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia juga melepas BH Hinata yang menjadi penghalang selanjutnya.

Ia mulai meremas-remas payudara kanan Hinata yang cukup besar, putih dan kenyal dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan mulutnya mulai mengulum menjilat dan memainkan puting milik Hinata di payudara yang lain. "aaaahhhh…saaaaahhh….aaaaaahhh…suuuu…shhhh….keee…" Hinata tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke aneh namun sangat nikmat baginya.

"Bagaimana _hime_? Kita baru mulai." Seringai Sasuke seperti serigala kelaparan.

Sasuke mulai membuka bagian bawah Hinata. Mengelus-ngelus pahanya dan berjalan menuju selangkanya. Dilepaskannya secara paksa hotpants yang dikenakan Hinata dan celana dalam Hinata kemudian di lemparnya sembarangan.

"Kau sudah mulai basah, sepertinya kau menikmati," Hinata tak bisa menjawab. Sasuke mulai memasukkan satu jarinya dan mengocok vagina hinata sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap meremas-remas dada Hinata. Membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan desahan kenikmatannya.

"aaaahhh…sahhhh…suukeeeee….." Hinata mendesah menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Sensasi ini benar-benar belum pernah dirasakannya. Tubuhnya semakin lemas.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan menambah 2 jari lagi. Dan merasakan vagina Hinata mulai menarik jarinya untuk masuk. Dan memijat-mijat dengan lembut.

"Kau semakin basah saja Hinata, tubuhmu indah sekali," Sasuke terus mengocok sambil mulai menjelajahi tubuh Hinata kembali. Menjilat leher dan menambah koleksi kissmarknya di tubuh Hinata. Sekarang menuju dada dan kembali memainkan putingnya.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya. Tapi dia malah merasakan sensasinya semakin hebat ketika menutup mata.

"ssssshhhh….aaaaahhhhh…" usaha itu berhasil membuat Hinata mengejang, mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dan melenguh panjang. Membuat jari-jari Sasuke basah karna itu.

"hhhmmmm. Nikmat. Kau harus mendapat hukuman Hinata." Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium Hinata. Dan mengangkat kedua kaki Hinata dan meletakannya di bahunya. Lidahnya yang penuh saliva Hinata di masukkan ke vagina Hinata yang masih basah karna cairan cintanya. Menelusuri setiap lekuk yang ada dan memainkan klirotis Hinata. Membuat pemiliknya mendesah semakin kencang.

Hinata terus mengerang.. mendesah… dan mulai menarik seprai yang sudah tak rapi lagi. "akh..ssa-ssukee…kummooohhooonn…bbeeerrr..sssshhh…heeeenntiiii…" Membuat Hinata kembali mencapai klimaksnya.

"Belum Hinata, aku takkan selesai sebelum kau mengulum penisku yang telah menonjol ini." Sambil melepaskan celananya dan mengeluarkan adik kecilnya. Mendekatkan penisnya pada Hinata. Menuntun gadis itu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kulum ini Hinata." Perintah Sasuke. Hinata menatap jijik, tak pernah terbayang benda itu memasuki mulutnya, Sasuke memasukkannya dalam mulutnya dengan paksa. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya tapi kali ini kembali memakai jari. Hinata ingin mendesah namun penis Sasuke yg besar masih ada dalam mulutnya. Sasuke mulai menaik turunkan penisnya. Mencari sensasi yang diharapkan.

"shhh… kau pintar sekali Hinata" desah Sasuke keenakan penisnya di kulum Hinata. "Pasti lebih enak jika aku mencobanya di sini." Menunjuk vagina Hinata.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Seseorang memergoki aktivitas mereka.

* * *

_Bagaimana-bagaimana?_

_Chap ini yang gg ada perubahan cuman bagian lime Hinata sama Sasuke ^.^_

_Kalau mau liat fic Sasuhina yang udah pasti selesai author punya beberapa fic tentang SasuHina #promosi_

_NB : Dibutuhkan saran dan komentar untuk fiction ini._

_Please Review_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


	4. Tired

**Tired**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, POV, typo (s) dll**

**REPUBLISH, banyak perubahan di dalamnya**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Character : All character, with main character Hinata Hyuga**

**Summary :**

**Ketika cinta harus memilih, mana yang kau pilih?**

**Gelap atau terang?**

**Siang atau malam?**

**Keduanya penting, tapi tetap satu yang harus dipilih. L****ove is troublesome, tak dapat di tebak, dan sangat memusingkan. Pada siapakah akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh ?**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D**

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Aku baru saja terbangun dan langsung menuju kamar Hinata. Kosong. Di bar, restauran. Tidak ada. GYM, kolam renang dan permandian kurasa tidak mungkin ini sudah menunjukan pukul duabelas malam lewat.

Di mana dia. Aku mulai frustasi. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada gadis yang sangat kucintai. Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar Hinata. Berharap gadis itu ada di sana. Ketika ku dengar suara desahan dari kamar Sasuke. Mirip suara Hinata. Aku mendekat. Mempertajam pendengaranku. Berharap di dalam bukan dia.

Aku membuka pintu yang tak terkunci. Mataku membelak. Terkejut. Akan apa yang ku lihat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku terkejut, melihat sepasang manusia dengan tubuh telanjang. Penis lelaki berada di mulut perempuan. Sedangkan 3 jarinya di dalam liang kewanitaan si perempuan. Dengan desahan yang memuakanku.

"Kau mengganggu kami saja Dobe!" ucap lelaki itu marah, kemudian melepaskan penisnya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau tak berhak menganggapku mengganggu. Kau memperkosa Hinata. BAKA!" kurasakan kemarahanku telah mencapai puncak. Tapi aku tak mau gelap mata. Berusaha berfikir sejernih yang kubisa.

Kutarik lelaki yang merupakan 'sahabat baikku' itu. Menjauh dari gadis yang sangat kucintai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA ?" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana aku langsung menghajarnya. Sekuat tenagaku. Menghajar rahangnya hingga berdarah. Dan memukul perutnya.

"AKU HANYA MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAU SURUH ! KAU MAU MENGALAHKANKU. JANGAN MIMPI BAKA! " Sasuke membalaku dengan memukul perutku. Sakit. Perih. Menjadi satu.

"AKU MENYURUHMU MENCINTAINYA. BUKAN MEMPERKOSANYA TEME!" aku kembali melancarkan serangan. Pukulanku menghantam pipinya. Amarahku benar-benar memuncak.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Hinata menyadarkanku. Sebelum aku melancarkan pukulanku lagi.

"Hentikan, aku mohon… jangan pukul Sasuke lagi… dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah Naruto," isaknya. Mendengarkannya saja membuat hatiku pilu. Orang yang aku cintai tak mempedulikanku.

Aku langsung mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku hanya ingin melindungimu Hinata. Tak lebih. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dan kau masih membela orang yang hampir memperkosamu."

Ku lihat Sasuke mulai bangkit. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya hampi berbisik. Kulihat air mata Hinata berhenti mengalir. Membuat dadaku semakin sesak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Dia tak mempedulikanku. Aku terluka. Bahkan lebih parah dari pada BAKA itu. Lihat aku Hinata. Sekali saja.

"Hn."

"Ayo, aku antarkan kau ke kamar Hinata" ucapku menahan ego. Dan amarah.

Dia menatapku. Sekilas. Dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Tapi Sasuke terluka, akibat ulahmu Naruto."

Sakit. Kenapa kau tak bisa melihat aku. Aku bahkan lebih hancur darinya. Dia hampir memperkosamu. Dan kau masih membelanya. Kulihat Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hinata, tolong. Kau bahkan membela orang yang jelas-jelas hampir memperkosamu." Dia hanya menunduk. Melihat selimut yang kini membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintainya Naruto. Aku hanya ingin dia memiliki ku. Aku bahkan tidak akan kecewa bila itu terjadi." Ucapannya benar-benar menusukku. Aku berlutut, air mataku mulai keluar. Sedangkan Sasuke malah mendekap gadis yang kucintai itu.

"Kenapa Hinata ? Kenapa kau tak pernah memandangku. Dari kecil. Kenapa ?" ucapku merintih. Merasakan sakit yang semakin menyerang.

"Aku mohon, kau kembali ke kamarmu. AKU MOHON HINATA!" aku membentaknya. Amarahku benar-benar mencapai puncaknya. Marah pada diriku. Yang tak pernah becus menjaga Hinata.

"Kembalilah ke kamar Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. Biar Naruto yang mengantarmu." Ucap Sasuke. Apalagi yang dipikirkannya. Semoga saja tidak ada niat di baliknya.

"Baiklah" Aku segera menghampirinya. Membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya dengan jaketku. Dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer. Menggendongnya ala bridal.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Berharap ada yang menolongku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya seseorang dari luar. Aku bersyukur. Aku selamat.

"Kau mengganggu kami saja Dobe!" ucap Sasuke pada lelaki itu.

"Kau tak berhak menganggapku mengganggu. Kau memperkosa Hinata. BAKA!" kurasakan kemarahan dari intonasinya.

Lelaki itu menarik Sasuke. Aku tau. Aku merusak persahabatan mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat mereka bertengkar seperti ini, dan itu karena aku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA ?" Lelaki bermata blue diamond itu terlihat sangat marah. Dan menghajar Sasuke. _'Maafkan aku Naruto.'_

"AKU HANYA MELAKUKAN APA YANG KAU SURUH ! KAU MAU MENGALAHKANKU. JANGAN MIMPI BAKA! " Aku menutup telinga. Ketakutan. Itu yang kurasakan saat ini, mereka mulai saling membentak menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"AKU MENYURUHMU MENCINTAINYA. BUKAN MEMPERKOSANYA TEME!" wajah mereka mulai babak belur.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak ku ketakutan. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana. Aku hanya tak mau mereka semakin terluka karenaku.

"Hentikan, aku mohon… jangan pukul Sasuke lagi… dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah Naruto." Isakku

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu Hinata. Tak lebih. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, dan kau masih membela orang yang hampir memperkosamu."ucap Naruto, terdengar kekecewaan dalam setiap katanya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke. Tenang. Itu yang kurasakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" Aku bertanya padanya. Berusaha mengacuhkan Naruto yang sedari tadi menatap nanar ke arahku.

"hn."

"Ayo, aku antarkan kau ke kamar Hinata." ucap Naruto lembut.

Aku menatap matanya. Seakan takut terhipnotis. Aku kembali menatap Sasuke."Tapi Sasuke terluka, akibat ulahmu Naruto." Aku tau ia juga terluka. Tapi aku takut menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi.

Sakit. Itu yang kurasa saat mengacuhkannya. Tapi mata onyx di depanku menenangkanku.

"Hinata, tolong. Kau bahkan membela orang yang jelas-jelas hampir memperkosamu." Aku hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ucapan Naruto. Seakan selimut ini lebih indah dari wajahnya.

"Aku mencintainya Naruto. Aku hanya ingin dia memiliki ku. Aku bahkan tidak akan kecewa bila itu terjadi." Dustaku. Walau itu bukan dari hatiku, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mencintai pemuda ramen itu. Aku hanya merasa kotor. Tak pantas untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata ? Kenapa kau tak pernah memandangku. Dari kecil. Kenapa ?" ucapnya. Dia merintih seakan kesakitan. Aku telah menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku mohon, kau kembali ke kamarmu. AKU MOHON HINATA!" katanya penuh amarah. Aku semakin takut. Aku telah menyakiti. Orang yang mulai kucintai itu.

"Kembalilah ke kamar Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. Biar Naruto yang mengantarmu" Ucap Sasuke seakan tau apa yang kupikirkan.

"Baiklah" Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghipnotisku untuk tak melawan perkataannya. Naruto segera menghampiriku. Membungkus tubuh bagian atasku dengan jaketnya, mengangkatku perlahan, seakan aku akan pecah jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja. Dan mengambil pakaianku yang tercecer. Tangan kokohnya menggendongku ala bridal.

**.**

Ia membawaku ke kamar. Kurasakan tubuhku jatuh di atas kasur empuk. Aku mencoba tidur. Tapi tak bisa. Ketika ku rasakan seseorang membuka pakianku. Dan menyentuh setiap inci tubuhku dengan kain basah.

Aku membuka mata. Ku dengar suara lembut. "Tidurlah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyaku lemah.

"Memandikanmu, kau kotor sekali" ucapnya lirih, dia bahkan tak tergoda denga tubuhku yang tanpa sehelai benang-pun. Dan itu sudah menjelaskan seberapa besar cinta pemuda itu untukku.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapku lirih penuh penyesalan. Kejadian di kamar Sasuke tadi masih terekam jelas pada memori otakku

"Eh? Kau tak salah. Tidurlah."

"Arigato… Naruto." Ucapku sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

Gadis berambut Indigo di depanku akhirnya tertidur juga, rasanya aku tak ingin memejamkan mata hanya untuk memandang wajah manis gadis di depanku ini. Dia sama sekali tidak terusik ketika aku mengganti piamanya.

Tak ada sedikitpun terbersit fikiran kotor di otakku, setidaknya aku tau itu akan semakin menyakiti hati gadis di depanku ini. Apalagi kami baru saja memasuki kelas tiga dan itu berarti tahun ini adalah tahun terberat kami.

Dan itu juga artinya kelak kami akan berpisah di universitas. Hinata sudah pasti memilih jurusan tata boga di Konoha Gakuen. Sedangkan aku mungkin akan mengambil teknik arsitektur di kampus yang sama dengan Hinata. Dan Teme, kudengar dia akan terbang ke Amerika untuk kuliah bisnis sambil mengurus cabang perusahaan Uchiha di sana.

Memikirkan kami kelak akan berpisah membuatku sedih, apalagi dengan kejadian tadi, aku tak yakin hubungan kami dapat kembali seperti dulu. Lebih baik aku ke kamar dan segera tidur, daripada memikirkan masalah ini.

.

.

**Temari POV**

Perutku mulai terasa lapar, setelah tidur cukup lama sekarang aku merasa lapar. Sedikit menyesal karena lebih memilih langsung tidur dibandingkan ikut menyantap makanan bersama yang lainnya setelah turun bus. Kalau tidak karna Hinata, aku tak kan ikut. Terlalu sakit melihat orang yang aku suka bermesraan dengan 'pacarnya'.

'Tes' cairan hangat keluar dari mataku. Ku seka dengan punggung tanganku. Menguatkan hatiku yang rapuh. Sakit. Perih. Jika saat ini Gaara melihatku menangis karena Shikamaru bisa kupastikan adikku itu akan menghajar Shikamaru detik ini juga. Mengingat adik kesayanganku itu, membuatku sedikit tenang,

Aku berjalan keluar, menuruni tangga menuju restoran. Kulihat Shika dan Ino berpelukan. Mesra. Sakit. Perih. _'Tolong aku Tuhan…'_

Air mataku jatuh, kuseka dengan cepat. Berlari. Menyembunyikan tangisku. "Temari…" kudengar Shika memanggilku. Aku tetap berlari. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri setidaknya untuk saat ini saja.

Aku terduduk di pinggir pantai tak jauh dari villa. Udara malam masuk melalui pori-poriku, menusuk tulang. Sedikit menyesal karena hanya memakai tanktop, walaupun hari ini musim panas, tetap saja akan merasa dingin jika malam-malam hanya memakai tanktop.

Dingin dan perih menjadi satu. Ada rasa sakit yang tak bisa kutahan, rasanya menyayat. Tak terasa air mataku keluar lagi. Aku menangis, ketika tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tepukan di bahuku.

"Kau menangis, un?" ucap seseorang yang menepukku tadi. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Aku tak mau ada yang melihatku menangis. Aku menengok ke asal suara, dan kudapati mantan kakak kelasku dulu sedang memandangku.

"Deidara-senpai, sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku, setelah mengalihkan pandangan ke danau. Kurasakan dia sekarang duduk di sebelahku sambil ikut memandang laut.

"Aku tadi melihatmu berlari un, lalu aku mengejarmu. Apa kau menangis, un?"

"T-tidak senpai, tadi hanya kelilipan." Dustaku, dan aku tau dia tak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai omong kosongku.

"Ini, pakailah…" laki-laki 'cantik' itu memberikan sapu tangan hitam bercorak awan merah miliknya. "Hidungmu merah un. Kau tak bisa membohongiku, cerita saja padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu un." lanjutnya

"Hanya masalah kecil senpai. Tidak begitu penting" jawabku sambil mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa menggunakan sapu tangan milik Deidara.

"Apa masalah cinta, un?" tebaknya, dan langsung tepat sasaran. Apa semudah itu terbaca?

"…." Rasanya lidahku kelu, aku tak tau harus berkata apa, apalagi bercerita. Bagaimana tanggapannya jika ia tau yang membuatku menangis adalah adik kesayangannya, yang telah merebut pemuda yang kucintai.

"Aku benar un. Kalau begitu mari aku hibur, un."

"Hahahaha" aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya, sekaligus untuk menutup suasana canggung diantara kami. Senpai yang dikenal cool dan memiliki banyak fans di sekolah ternyata sangat cerewet.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, un?"

"Ternyata kau cukup cerewet juga senpai."

Dei-senpai hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, sepertinya ia sebal karena aku mengatakan ia cerewet. Tapi benarkan, dia cukup cerewet?

.

**Normal POV**

**.**

"A-aku tidak cerewet un." Ucap pemuda berambut _ivory_ itu sambil memalingkan muka, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang tercetak di kulit putihnya.

"Iya kau cerewet senpai… Ekspresimu manis senpai… fufu."

"A-aku tidak cerewet apalagi manis. Aku laki-laki bukan perempuan un. Laki-laki manis ? menjijikan." Kali ini nadanya terdengar kesal.

"Itu apa senpai?" Temari menunjuk bungkusan yang sedari tadi di bawa laki-laki di depannya, sekaligus menghindari amukan pemuda itu karena ia terus menggodanya.

"Ini seni un. Apa kau mau lihat?" ucap pemuda itu bangga, kini ekspresi kesalnya berubah menjadi ekspresi semangat sambil mengeluarkan bongkahan tanah liat dan mulai membentuknya.

"Seni? Boleh juga" Gadis berkuncir 4 itu terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kau suka burung, un?" tanya pemuda itu masih tetap membentuk tanah liat di tangannya yang mulai terbentuk.

"Suka senpai . Kenapa senpai menanyakan itu?"

"Lihat ini bentuk burung, un. Perhatikan baik-baik." Ucapnya sambil menunjukan hasil karyanya yang baru selesai. Burung tanah liat dari tangan pemuda itu pun terbang.

"Waaaah, dari mana senpai bisa?" Ujar Temari penuh kekaguman melihat hasil karya Deidara itu.

"Rahasia… setidaknya ini bisa membuatmu ceria lagi. Kau lebih cantik kalau begini, un."

_Blush,_ wajah sang gadis memerah.

.

**Deidara POV**

Gadis di depanku ini ternyata cantik juga, apalagi jika pipinya memerah. Sepertinya aku menyukainya, un.

"Se-senpai bisa saja." Gadis di depanku itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Aku rasa gadis ini mulai gugup.

"Sudah baikan, un?" tanyaku padanya. Aku mengkhawatirkannya, sebenarnya aku tau alasan gadis itu menangis. Ia menangis karena adikku berpacaran dengan pemuda Nara itu. Rasanya saat ini ingin kurengkuh tubuh gadis itu agar dia tak menangis lagi.

"Su-sudah, terima kasih senpai telah menghiburku."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang temani aku malam ini, un. Aku ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu,"

"Ha-hai."

Setidaknya malam ini aku ingin menikmati malam dengan gadis di sebelahku ini. Semoga saja semua ini berlanjut.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kurasakan cahaya matahari mulai mengusik tidurku, sepertinya ada yang membuka tirai kamarku. Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan mulai membiasakannya dengan cahaya. Benar saja seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarku.

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan!" ucap pemuda itu bersemangat, ketika menyadari aku telah bangun akibat ulahnya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun." Ucapku masih setengah sadar.

"Cepat mandi, yang lain sudah mulai sarapan. Setelah itu kita akan bermain di pantai. Aku tunggu di ruang makan." Ucap Naruto sebelum meninggalkanku.

Segera saja kuarahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kanan kamar. Masih ada 13 hari lagi berada di sini.

.

Hanya 15 menit waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mandi, setelah memakai baju berbentuk handuk, kuarahkan kakiku menuju lemari tepat di sebelah kamar mandi. Sebuah ruangan tempat baju sekaligus berganti baju.

Ahirnya pilihanku jatuh pada sebuah kaos bergambar kelinci, dan celana pantai polos berwarna biru muda. Dengan sandal sebagai alas kaki. Setelah yakin akan pilihanku, aku menuju meja rias dan mengoleskan sunblock pada kulitku, baru kemudian mengikat rambutku serupa dengan ekor kuda, dengan poni rata yang menghiasi dahiku.

Setelah puas mematut diri, akhirnya aku keluar kamar untuk menuju tempat sarapan.

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis berambut Indogo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, semula wajahnya tampak ceria. Namun seketika menengang ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut raven yang juga baru keluar dari kamar di sebelahnya.

"Hinata…" pemuda itu memanggil gadis itu.

Gadis itu menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. "Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian kemarin," ucap pemuda itu. Terlihat wajah gadis itu terkejut.

"Ti-tidak apa Sasuke." Ucap gadis itu pelan, hampir seperti berbisik.

.

**Hinata POV**

**.**

Kurasakan Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahku, tubuhku semakin membeku, kurasakan jantungku berpacu dengan cepatnya. Aku harap aku tidak pingsan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarikku dalam pelukannya. Rasanya hangat dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Aku semakin tak mengerti tentang perasaanku, mengapa aku merasakan hangat pada kedua pemuda itu. Yang mana yang sebenarnya kucintai? Entahlah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bimbang.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit kami berpelukan, ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Mata _lavender-_ku bertemu dengan mata _onyx_-nya. Lagi-lagi aku terbius pada pandangan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ada rasa takut kalau semua ini cuman mimpi belaka. Atau hanya hayalanku, dan ketika aku tersadar, buuum—semuanya hilang.

"Gomen, Sasuke aku tidak bisa…"

"Hn. Begitu ya…"

"Sasuke, aku ke ruang makan dulu. Naruto sudah menungguku. Gomen…" ucapku sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan pemuda raven itu sendirian. Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi dari permainan cinta ini.

* * *

_Di sini perubahan semakin banyak dari cerita sebelumnya :)_

_AN: Awalnya saya ragu untuk melakukan republish ini, tapi ide saya buntu, dan saya rasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya ubah dan tambah di dalam fic ini. Jadi deh saya re-publish. Maaf bagi reader yang mungkin sebel karena saya udah lama update, pake diubah-ubah segala ._._

_Saya lama update gara-gara kehabisan ide, dan sibuk sekolah. Guru-guru kayaknya ngga bosen ngsi tugas numpuk untuk muridnya ._._

_Dan saya juga sempat terfikir untuk menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi karena Krad bilang sama saya ada reader yang masih mengharapkan fic abal ini #terharu. Saya akhirnya selama 3 bulan ini sedikit demi sediki berusaha menggali ide untuk melanjutkannya._

_Dan saya bisa publish hari ini juga karena hari ini silent day (nyepi) di Bali. Jadi seharian saya bisa lanjutin fic ini, tanpa harus mikirin tugas yang bejibun :D_

_Happy Silent Day!_

_NB: Dibutuhkan saran dan komentar untuk fiction ini._

_Please_

_Review again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


	5. Choose

**Choose**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : Sabaku no Uzumaki**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, POV, typo (s) dll**

**REPUBLISH, banyak perubahan di dalamnya**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Character : All character, with main character Hinata Hyuga**

**Summary :**

**Ketika cinta harus memilih, mana yang kau pilih?**

**Gelap atau terang?**

**Siang atau malam?**

**Keduanya penting, tapi tetap satu yang harus dipilih. L****ove is troublesome, tak dapat di tebak, dan sangat memusingkan. Pada siapakah akhirnya hati itu akan berlabuh ?**

**Happy Reading**

**Don't like, don't read, don't flame :D**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Dia pergi. Hampa. Itu yang kurasa saat ini. Dia menolakku, namun kenapa dia menangis ketika aku mengatakannya. Wanita memang merepotkan. Ah, sekarang aku malah terdengar seperti Shikamaru.

Ketika aku menunduk, kulihat benda seperti gelang tergeletak di sana. Gelang berwarna biru dengan beberapa lumba-lumba menggelantung. Ini kan gelang Hinata, yang kuberikan dulu.

.

_**Flashback**_

Di sebuah taman dengan hamparan rumput hijau, terlihat begitu teduh dan menenangkan. Terlihat sepasang muda-mudi tengah menikmati angin yang memainkan rambut mereka. Dengan seragam sekolah yang masih melekat di tubuh keduanya.

Kunikmati setiap belaian angin memainkan helaian rambut ravenku. Dengan aroma lavender di sela-sela belaiannya. Aroma yang menguar dari gadis berambut indigo di sebelahku ini membuatku tenang.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa mengajakku ke sini?" tanya gadis di sebelahku, membuyarkan imajinasi liarku.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, sebelum kita tamat SMP," ucapku tanpa sadar. Seketika itu juga pipi gadis di sebelahku memerah. Kalau aku tak ingat Sakura mungkin aku sudah merengkuh gadis di sebelahku ini. Tidak, aku sudah memiliki Sakura, dan aku menyayangi gadis pink itu.

"A-aano Sasuke-kun, tapi aku harus pulang cepat," ucap gadis itu, masih kudengar nada gugup dari nada suaranya.

"Sebentar saja," kupandang kedua mata lavendernya, mata yang begitu kontras dengan mataku, onyx dan lavender, dua mata yang berbeda. Yang satunya pekat dan kuat sedangkan yang lainnya pucat dan lembut. Kurogoh saku celanaku meraih benda yang kemarin tak sengaja kubeli untuk gadis di depanku ini. "Ini untukmu."

Dia terlihat terkejut begitu melihat benda yang ada di tanganku, sebuah gelang biru dengan gantungan lumba-lumba. Wajahnya kembali bersemu. "Arigato," ucapnya menahan malu. Kupasangkan gelang tersebut di tangan pucat gadis itu, dan kurengkuh tubuhnya. Pertahananku sudah ambruk, aku sangat ingin memeluknya. Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya aku akan berhentin mencintainya.

_**Flashback end**_

.

Semenjak saat itu aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu. Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang tersakiti. Tidak Naruto ataupun Sakura. Entahlah kalau sudah berbicara tentang cinta aku tak bisa lagi mengelak, semua topeng stoic-ku perlahan luntur. Mungkinkah aku benar-benar masih mencintainya?

.

.

.

Normal POV

Hinata baru saja memasuki ruang makan, terlihat teman-temannya masih sarapannya. Dilihatnya Naruto melambai ke arahnya. Segera saja ia duduk di sebelah pemuda kuning itu.

"Maaf lama." Ucap Hinata begitu dia sudah duduk dengan benar. Pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah mengambilkanmu sarapan. Aku juga baru ti—"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut raven memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Duduk saja Teme." Ujar Naruto tetap ceria, walaupun ada kecanggungandari setiap nadanya. Pemuda raven itu-pun segera duduk dan menaruh nampannya. Kemudian dengan tenang menyantap sarapan.

Kecanggungan-pun tiba-tiba saja tercipta di antara tiga orang sahabat sejak kecil itu. Entah sampai kapan masalah ini akan terus membelit mereka.

.

.

Terlihat suasana pantai cukup ramai pagi ini, setelah sarapan mereka-pun menuju pantai bersama-sama. Sai dan Sakura terlihat tengah asyiik bermain volley bersama Ino dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasori sedang berselancar di laut. Lain dengan Temari yang sedang membuat istana pasir bersama Deidara, sejak kejadian semalam mereka terlihat bertambah akrab. Dan Sasuke, sedang ditarik Karin untuk berenang bersama.

Hinata, jangan ditanya. Gadis itu tenga terduduk di bawah sebatang pohon, sambil memandang nanar ke arah pasanga Sasuke dan Karin.

Bukankah ia sudah pernah berjanji untuk berhenti mencintai laki-laki raven itu? Mengapa rasanya susah sekali? Entahlah, ingin sekali ia berharap ada Neji di sini, setidaknya ia tau tempatnya untuk mengadu. Setidaknya hanya Neji, laki-laki yang tak mungkin membuatnya menangis.

Mungkin jika Neji ada di sini dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, lelaki tampan itu sekarang pasti sudah babak belur. Neji terlalu melindungi Hinata, walaupun terkadang Hinata merasa malas diperlakukan seakan ia masih anak kecil, namun hanya Nejilah yang bisa melindunginya.

"Hai." Sapa sebuah suara kepada Hinata. Gadis itu-pun menoleh dan tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Itachi-nii?" Benar saja gadis itu langsung mengenali pemuda yang menyapanya.

"Kenapa kau murung, Hina-chan?" tanya Itachi sambil mengelus sayang Hinata. Itachi, sosok kakak bagi Hinata selain Neji. Ia terlihat sedikit ragu apakah akan menceritakannya pada Itachi atau tidak.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Itachi lagi. Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming, ia masih saja ragu. Takut ceritanya akan membuat Itachi membencinya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan padaku, kau percaya pada nii-san kan, Hinata?" Gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai yakin untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Sasuke…" hanya nama itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Air mata tiba-tiba membasahi pipi putih Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi khawatir. Ia takut adiknya dan Hinata terlibat dalam masalah besar.

"Aku…" kata gadis itu lagi mencoba menceritakan sesuatu walaupun harus terbata-bata.  
"…mencintainya." Bahkan kata itu terdengar sangat pelan. Namun Itachi berhasil menangkapnya, dan seketika mata pemuda tampan itu melebar.

"Kau bercanda Hinata?" Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ta-tapi aku juga mulai mencintai Naruto," ucap Hinata pelan. Jujur saja saat ini Itachi tak tega melihat gadis di depannya itu. Namun Sasuke sudah akan menikah dengan Karin sangat mustahil jika itu akan dibatalkan. Itachi tau siapa Fugaku, Itachi tau setiap perintahnya tidak bisa dibantah. Untung saja ia telah memiliki Sasori sebagai kekasihnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah putus dengan Sakura.

"Hi-hinata," panggil Itachi tak tega. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata lavender itu. Membuat siapa saja tau seberapa sakitnya hati gadis di depannya.

"Aku mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke sekaligus. Entahlah, nii-san. Yang mana yang benar-benar aku cintai?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memandang pasir-pasir di bawahnya. Sebulir air mata terlihat menuruni pipinya.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa mencari solusinya bersama." Entahlah, Itachi sendiri pun bingung dengan permasalahan ini. Jujur saja, kisah cintanya dan Sasori berjalan lancar. Pemuda baby face itu langsung menerimanya ketika ia menyataan perasaan.

"Cinta itu buta Hinata. Apa alasan kau mencintai mereka?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu. Setidaknya ia bisa membantu sedikit. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya hanya memandang langit dengan hampa.

"Sasuke, aku tidak tau kenapa aku mencintainya," kata Hinata berbinar. "Naruto, dia pemuda yang ceria. Selalu ada untukku. Entahlah aku selalu merasa hangat dan aman ketika berdekatan dengannya."

"Apakah menurutmu mereka mencintaimu?" tanya Itachi lagi pada gadis di depannya itu. Sambil menatap lekat mata lavender milik Hinata.

"Naruto, dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak tau apakah Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak," ucap Hinata dengan nada sedih.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, ikuti kata hatimu," ucap Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata masih memikirkan kata-kata Itachi tadi pagi. Ia bahkan tak tau apa jawaban yang harus diambilnya untuk semua ini. Dilihatnya sahabatnya Temari tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dilihatnya Temari masih sibuk mematut diri di cermin, sahabatnya itu hari ini tampak beda. Tak biasanya Temari memakai dress dan tidak menuncir rambutnya. Bahkan Hinata dapat melihat make up tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Dari tadi kau sibuk bercermin, apa kau akan kencan, Temari?" tanya Hinata pada sahabatnya itu.

"A-ah, apa yang kau katakan Hina-chan, aku hanya akan jalan-jalan ke festival musim panas dekat villa, bersama Dei-senpai," jawab Temari, sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Hinata iseng. Hanya ingin melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"A-a-ano… " Temari terlihat ragu akan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. "Tentu, tapi sebaiknya kau mengajak pasangan." Jawab Temari akhirnya.

"Pasangan ya? Jadi kau dan Dei-senpai sudah menjadi pasangan?" tanya Hinata kembali menggoda sahabatnya.

"Belum." Jawab Temari dengan semburat tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Belum, berarti akan. Wah, tak kusangka seleramu bagus juga." Ujar Hinata tulus. Setidaknya ia bahagia sahabatnya mulai melupakan pemuda Nara itu.

"Aku mungkin akan mengajak Naruto." Ucap gadis itu akhirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah mulai membuka hati pada Uzumaki? Sudah kubilang dari dulu, kau dan Uzumaki memang serasi,seperti matahari dan bulan. Matahari yang memberikan sinarnya pada bulan agar terlihat di malam hari. Betapa romantisnya hal itu." Ucap Temari dengan nada menggoda.

Hinata tak dapat membalas kata-kata Temari, sekarang saja pipinya sudah bersemu merah karena kata-kata Temari tadi.

.

.

Suasana festival terlihat cukup ramai, beberapa pasangan juga terlihat begitu menikmati malam ini. Begitu juga dengan dua pasang anak manusia yang baru saja tiba di tempat festival itu.

"Hinata, sepertinya aku dan Deidara akan pergi ke stand dango. Kau sebaiknya manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin dengan Uzumaki," bisik Temari.

Seketika pipi gadis yang bernama Hinata itu merona. Bahkan gadis itu dapat merasakan degup jantungnya ketika Temari mengatakannya. Dan si pelaku yang membuat wajahnya merona itu telah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu dengan pasangannya.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata gugup pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin ramen, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ramen terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto ceria.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, dan seketika Naruto menarik tangannya menuju kedai ramen, yang membuatnya semakin merona. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu tak menyadari rona di pipi gadisnya.

.

.

Mereka baru saja selesai menyantap ramen – atau lebih tepatnya Naruto, karena Hinata hanya memesan segelas ocha. Sepertinya gadis itu lebih berminat memandang pemuda kuning yang bersamanya dari pada memakan ramen.

Dan sekarang mereka menuju arena tembak. Mereka harus menembak dengan tepat kea rah titik merah untuk mendapat hadiah yang mereka inginkan.

Narutp terlihat berkonsentrasi mengarahkan pistolnya yang berisi peluru mainan yang akan menancap pada papan di depannya (kayak dart) mereka hanya memerlukan satu tembakan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan…

Dor!

Peluru Naruto mengenai sasaran. Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum bangga memandang gadisnya. Dan pemilik stand pun memberikan mereka sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna merah.

"Ini untukmu Hina-chan." Ucap Naruto ceria sambil memberikan boneka itu pada Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertunduk malu memeluk boneka rubah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke stand ramalan, Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata ketika matanya menangkap sebuah stand ramalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Boleh saja." Ucap pemuda itu, sambil menggandeng Hinata menuju stand yang dimaksud.

Stand itu terlihat tertutup dibanding stand-stand yang lain. Terlihat seorang wanita berpakian gipsi di depan stand tersebut.

"Kalian harus masuk bergantian." Ucap wanita tersebut, ketika Naruto akan menari Hinata masuk bersamanya.

"Kalau begitu biar Hina-chan lebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto membiarkan Hinata masuk terlebih dahulu.

.

**Hinata POV**

.

Aku memasuki stand ramalan tersebut. Terlihat seorang wanita tengah duduk di depan sebuah bola Kristal. Wanita itu memiliki rambut Indigo sebahu yang lebih cerah dariku, dengan mata biru tua.

"Namamu Hinata Hyuuga, bukan?" tanya peramal itu begitu aku duduk di kursi di depannya. Kurasakan sedikit aura mistis di sini.

"Kau tengah dilema dengan dua pilihan. Dua pilihan yang bertolak belakang. Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Wanita di depanku ini seperti tau segalanya. Ia bahkan tau masalahku, tanpa perlu aku mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang mereka berdua?" tanyaku setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan.

"Gelap dan terang. Jika kau pilih gelap, maka kalian akan seperti yin yang, saling melengkapi. Sedangkan jika kau pilih yang terang, kalian akan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Keduanya baik untukmu, tapi kau tetap harus memilih satu. Walaupun keduanya baik, jika kau memilih yang salah maka hidupmu sebagai taruhannya.

* * *

_Chap ini berubah total, dan ini kayaknya chap terpendek di fiction ini ._._

_Untuk chap berikutnya saya janji untuk secepatnya publish_

_Saya usahakan bulan depan sudah publish ^.^_

_AN: Awalnya saya ragu untuk melakukan republish ini, tapi ide saya buntu, dan saya rasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya ubah dan tambah di dalam fic ini. Jadi deh saya re-publish. Maaf bagi reader yang mungkin sebel karena saya udah lama update, pake diubah-ubah segala ._._

_Saya lama update gara-gara kehabisan ide, dan sibuk sekolah. Guru-guru kayaknya ngga bosen ngsi tugas numpuk untuk muridnya ._._

_Dan saya juga sempat terfikir untuk menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi karena Krad bilang sama saya ada reader yang masih mengharapkan fic abal ini #terharu. Saya akhirnya selama 3 bulan ini sedikit demi sediki berusaha menggali ide untuk melanjutkannya._

_Dan saya bisa publish hari ini juga karena hari ini silent day (nyepi) di Bali. Jadi seharian saya bisa lanjutin fic ini, tanpa harus mikirin tugas yang bejibun :D_

_Happy Silent Day!_

_NB: Dibutuhkan saran dan komentar untuk fiction ini._

_Please_

_Review again_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_V_


End file.
